A Deceptive Love!
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Sakura is the princess of leaf and Gaara is the Prince of Sand, their lands are at war. The two meet on vacation, identities unknown, who knows what will happen?
1. First meeting, first Love

**A/n: Ok, in this story Sakura is a princess of leaf, her parents are Tsunade and Jiraiya, Gaara is a prince of sand but he dominates over it, as in he's the main leader, ok, now that that is cleared up! R&R!**

**A Deceptive Love!**

"Princess Sakura, where are you?" the advisor yelled running up and down the street, Sakura snickered to herself as she saw her advisor, or as she liked to call them, her "baby-sitters" for god's sake she was 16.

Sakura took off to escape being found, she walked down the street and decided to head to the spa for a nice relax from her troubles.

This was Sakura's vacation from her duties, it was a small town but famous for its spring's and spa's.

Sakura walked down the busy street, she was moving to her own rhythm, she looked up from her spot on the ground, and saw the most handsome man she had ever seen, he had messy blood-red hair and a light shade of green for eyes, and he had dark black circles around his eyes.

When she noticed he was staring back at her, she turned red, they walked past each other, she looked back surprised to see him looking back at her, they both quickly turned back around.

After Sakura had spent about and hour and a half at the spa, she decided to go get something to eat at a café she saw.

She sat and drank her tea at a nice window seat; she closed her eyes and was remembering the man she saw, a smile creepy over her face.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice interrupted her thoughts; she opened her eyes surprised to see it was the center of her thoughts.

"No" she blushed, and gestured him to sit, she blushed even more when she felt his knee brush against hers, and he laughed a little, "what?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing" he smiled, 'wow he looks even hotter when he smiles' she inwardly drooled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Gaara" he finished, 'well I won't bother telling her I rule sand I'll never see her again' this thought made him frown.

"You alright" she asked, he looked at her, "yeah" he replied, "well I'm Sakura," she smiled back, 'no sense in telling him I'm a princess, I won't ever get to see him again' she thought sadly.

They talked for what seemed like hours (it was actually 3 hours) "so you're leaving tomorrow?" Sakura said, Gaara nodded, "me too" she put in, Gaara looked out the window.

"Oh God" he dived under the table, she looked down at him, "what are you doing?" she asked, he grabbed her hand, "just follow me" he said pulling her to the back exit.

They stood catching their breathe, Sakura leaned against a building, she looked at him, "wait…your not running from the cops are you?" she said looking a little nervous.

He sweat dropped; "No" he said looking at her like she was stupid, "I saw my care-taker, and I kind of ditched him," he slightly smiled.

They sun began to set, "I better get going," Sakura said sadly, "yea me too" he looked at her, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, she had pastel pink hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes.

Sakura looked at him, 'I will never see him again, most likely' she thought, she walked up to him, he looked at her, "wh-" and she sealed his lips with hers.

He fell into it and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, 'why does she have to be so perfect' he thought.

They finally broke apart as the need for air set in, "Sakura I want to see you again," he said looking into her eyes, seeing the longing in them.

"I can't I have to go back home and my home is far away from here" she silently cried.

"Then promise me…you'll never forget me" he said placing something in her hand, "as long as you remember me" she whispered and toke of a locket around her neck and gave it to him.

They whispered their goodbyes, and went their separate directions.

"Where have you been?" a very angry Shizune yelled at a scared Sakura, "around" Sakura said shyly, "And what is that?" she yelled pointing at the necklace around Sakura's neck it was a glass hour-glass filled with sand.

"You could have been kidnapped!" she hysterically cried, "I'm sorry I just wanted some fun" Sakura tried to defend herself, "well I hope you had some cause we're leaving tonight" Shizune said sternly.

"They decided to change the date of the meeting has changed," Shizune said calmly now, "so I'll be getting married earlier" Sakura sighed, Shizune frowned, "yes".


	2. How can this be!

**A/n: Hi! Glad the people who reviewed liked it, yeah this idea popped into my head and I just had to type it up before I lost it!**

Sakura sat in the carriage as it made it way back to the leaf nation, they carriage came to a slow and then stopped; Sakura stepped out and began walking up the outside stairs of her castle.

The doors smashed open, "Sakura!" Tsunade yelled and ran towards her daughter grabbing her in a ginormous hug.

"Mom…I-I can't b-breathe" Sakura muttered out, her mother released her, "sorry" she murmured, "Sakura!" Jiraiya, Sakura's father, ran out "My baby girl's back!"

Tsunade tripped him before he reached Sakura, "now, now honey we must let Sakura rest, we leave tomorrow morning" she said, Jiraiya face on the ground.

He stood up, he was serious now, "Sakura I'm sorry that you have to do this, but to make an alliance between us their must be a royal marriage, our country cannot take much more of this" he said sadly.

"I know" Sakura replied, "Sakura, you will have to marry the Sand lord's brother, it seems that he refuses to marry and we got recent hearings, the Sand lord found a girl he wishes to seek out" Tsunade said.

Sakura walked up to her room and saw all her stuff was packed, she lay on her bed and thought of Gaara, she let out a sigh, "why me?" she asked herself.

She picked up the necklace and admired it, 'now I will never see you again' she thought sadly and with that fell asleep.

The next day at Sand…

"Lord Gaara, the royal family of the leaf kingdom should arrive around noon" a servant said interrupting his breakfast, he had been in a bad mood ever since he got home, and we all know why.

"What time is it now?" Gaara asked irritated, "11am, sire" Gaara stood and headed towards his room to get ready to meet his brother's to-be-wife, 'I'll find you Sakura, and I will make you mine' Gaara thought as he began to get dressed.

Gaara walked into the meeting hall, where he saw his brother, Kankuro, and his sister, Temari, waiting for him.

He sat down in his chair and turned it to face the window; he looked out over his vast kingdom and beyond its boundaries, and somewhere out there she was waiting.

Gaara was just about to loose it when a guard came in, "my lord, the royal family has arrived" he announced.

Gaara rolled his eyes, he didn't bother turning his chair around yet (it was one of those big chairs where you can't see the person from behind).

"Presenting the King, Queen, and Princess of Leaf" the guard announced, they all walked in, Sakura saw Kankuro, 'ugh…he wears make up' she thought to herself.

Sakura looked at the big chair, where she assumed was where the Sand Lord was, 'how rude' she thought.

He stood and turned around, his eyes grew wide as he saw Sakura, she stared back at him, her eyes even wider, she looked and saw he wore her locket, and he also noticed she still had the charm he'd given her.

There was a long silence, everyone stared at them as they stared at each other, 'this is not possible' Sakura thought.

"Hey Gaara" Temari broke the silence, "isn't that your charm" she pointed to Sakura looked down; she grabbed it and stuffed it down her shirt.

"Speaking of which Sakura isn't that the locket I gave you?" Jiraiya asked, looking at Gaara, Gaara froze and did the same as Sakura.

"Ok everyone sit down we need to discuss something" Tsunade said glancing at Gaara and then to Sakura, who were now avoiding eye contact.


	3. True love never felt so fake

**A/n: sigh I don't know if this is a good chapter or not so please Review…..**

They all sat around the meeting table, "Well, what happened between you two" Temari asked them.

Sakura let out a sigh, "well while on vacation, I ditched Shizune and I was going around town when I saw Gaara and then, we were at a café, and talked for a while, and…and then…" Sakura stopped and went totally red.

Everyone but Gaara stared at her, 'how could she not tell me she was a princess' he thought angrily.

"Is that right, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, "some of it, we met, but nothing happened" he said not caring; Sakura froze at this, and then grew angry.

"You Jerk!" Sakura yelled, everyone stared at her, "I see oh, I'm never going to see her again so it doesn't matter what I do, well you know what go screw yourself!" Sakura shouted and broke off the necklace and threw it at him, it smashed against the wall and shattered.

Gaara stood "That was my mother's!" he said angrily, "I don't give a fuck!" she screamed back and stormed out of the room.

Everyone was wide-eyed, Temari and Kankuro, looked at each other, astonished someone just got away with snapping at Gaara.

Gaara ripped off her locket and threw it at the door, before disappearing into a swirl of sand.

"So how do you like Sakura?" Tsunade said weakly smiling to Kankuro, "she seems energetic" he replied, 'and a total hottie' he thought to himself.

Sakura sat in the room she was staying in before she got married, "what a jerk, god he didn't seem like the type that would do that" she cried.

She was ripping apart all the memories of her times with him apart in her head, she got up and went to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Gaara looked in her room from the window, she was in the bathroom, he crept in, and looked around, he heard the bathroom knob start to turn he looked around for a place to hide.

She opened the door to let out the steam, she only had a towel on, Gaara looked from his place in the closet, she was starring in the mirror.

"Stupid Gaara!" she yelled not to loud, and punched the mirror, it shattered onto the floor, she saw a vase grabbed it and threw it at the wall, "I hate you so much" she growled.

'Stupid wench, acting so innocent, she should have told me' he thought angrily, then a sound disrupted his thoughts.

Sakura was crying, "I thought…I thought that I actually fell in love with him, and stupidly enough believed he fell in love with me" she sobbed, she punched the wall beside her making a dent.

She fell to the ground, he saw her knuckles were bleeding, "just because I'm a princess I have to suffer so much," she cried.

He watched her, his heart hurt so much seeing her cry, she crawled over to the bathroom door and grabbed a piece of the shattered mirror.

"I just want to die" she cried, she placed it to her wrist, Gaara's eye's widened, she moved it to a slicing position, Gaara ran out of the closet, "Sakura stop!" he yelled, horrified.

She looked at him as he fell on her and took the mirror out of her hand, they lay on the ground across from each other, she stared into his eyes and he stared into hers.

"Don't" he said, his eyes never leaving hers, "why" she mumbled, "I-I'm sorry for my reaction in there, I was shocked to see you, and mad you didn't tell me," he stared at her.

She starred intently him, "I am, I was just furious because now you have to marry Kankuro," he looked hurt, "but why can't I just marry you?" she asked holding back the tears.

"Since I signed the papers, the only way would be if Kankuro denies the marriage" Gaara said, Sakura looked up at Gaara, "I'm sorry I broke your mother's necklace"

"It's ok" he placed it in he hands, "but how?" she asked, "I had two I was supposed to give one to the woman I love" Gaara sighed, Sakura smiled.

They sat up, he picked up the glass, "I don't ever want you to try this again" he said sternly, she nodded.

"Umm…Gaara?" Sakura said, "What?" he asked now calm everything was almost worked out, "well…you didn't tell me you were a prince" she shyly said.

'Oh man did I blow that out of the water or what' he thought, she smiled at his realization, "its ok, I also herd you wouldn't marry me, because you were looking for me" she smiled.

He blushed but turned around, "s-so would if I did" he stuttered, she laughed, "come on why don't we spend the day together, while they clean up my room"

They walked out, Sakura entwined her hand with his, he look away, 'god she makes me so nervous' he thought.


	4. We have to Leave

**A/n: Hi! Alrighty…well I thought this was an ok chapter so tell me what you think plz! Oh and a bit of unwanted lemon…you'll see what I mean. **

They got back around 9:00pm, they walked to her room and saw it was all fixed up, "wow" Sakura said in awe, "now don't trash this one" Gaara teased.

"Ok" she giggled, they stood there for abit, then Gaara leaned over and kissed her on the lips, Sakura turned red, "night Gaara-kun" Sakura smiled.

Sakura took a quick shower, and headed straight for bed, 'what a wonderful day' she thought happily to herself, as she dreamed about a certain red-head.

Sakura stirred in her sleep as she felt something on her breasts, she tried to move but was unable to, she opened her eyes a little and looked around, she wasn't in her room anymore.

She looked out a window she saw, they were in the woods, 'o shit' Sakura thought, she felt something grab her breast, "what th-" she said as she saw Kankuro groping her.

Her eyes went wide, she was completely naked except for her underwear, Kankuro was licking her breast, "get the hell off me!" she screamed.

He looked up, "awake are we now?" he smiled continuing to hold her breast, she tried to move again, the noticed she was tied to the bed.

"I'm just exploring my wife to be" he chuckled, "GET OFF!" she screamed louder, "I can do as I wish" he whispered, and kissed her, she head-butted him.

He sat up holding his head that now dripped blood, "that hurt" he smiled, his hand traced down her body to her underwear and went in.

"GET OFF ME I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!" she screamed, he looked at her, then around her neck, "oh that's right, you belong to my brother" he felt the necklace, "but not for long" he smirked.

Sakura screamed like bloody murder hoping someone would hear, suddenly the door flew open.

They both looked over, there stood the most pissed off Gaara that you can possibly imagine, "G-G-Gaara" Kankuro was now shaking terribly.

Sand wrapped around Kankuro and threw him at the wall with so much force it almost broke through, Gaara then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him against the wall.

Sand cut the ropes, Sakura grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her, she walked behind Gaara, "what did he do" Gaara asked angrily.

"He rapped me" Sakura looked down to the ground, Gaara's grip tightened, "how dare you!" he hissed at Kankuro.

Kankuro passed out, Gaara threw him to the floor, and kicked him in the face, his sand moved around Kankuro's legs, and he crushed them.

Gaara looked around, but didn't find Sakura's cloths he picked her up bridal style, and began running through the woods.

Soon they were back out in the desert, "Sakura…I'm so sorry" Gaara said, Sakura snuggled up to him, "it's not your fault" she caressed his face.

They entered her room from the window, "get dressed, and pack all your clothes" Gaara said heading for the door, "why?" she asked.

"We're running away, because my brother wants you lustfully" he finished and walked out the door.

He came back in with a back pack, she was ready, "you know if we run we abandon our titles" Sakura looked at him, "are you willing to do that?"

He paused for a second, "Sakura…I want nothing more then to be with you, and I will give this all up if I have to" she smiled.

"I left a note to Temari, she will take over, and I told her the situations and we will have to be married for two years to cancel the papers I signed" Gaara told her.

"I'm leaving my parent a note too" she replied, placing it on the bed, they went out the window again and headed off into the night.

As they were running, "you know my brother will send his army after us" Gaara informed her, "so we will have to be careful" she nodded.

"Where will we live?" she asked him, he thought, "I think we should go to the moon nation, they are the smallest and hardest to find, although I know where they are" he assured her.

She smiled, "Gaara…I love you" he stopped and looked at her, then he smiled, "I love you too"

"MY BABY GIRL IS GONE!" Jiraiya cried, Tsunade sighed, and read the note,

_Mom and Dad,_

_Something happened to me, it was something Kankuro did, he violated me, I was not stripped of my virginity, but I can't marry him, so Gaara and I are gone and he wants to marry me, I assure you we will return in around two years, for that is how long we must be married, I cannot tell you where we went, but I am safe, because Gaara is here to protect me._

_Your Loving daughter,_

_Sakura_

_P.S. When dad breaks down to the floor please tell him I love him and I will be back just for reassurance._

Tsunade cried, "be safe, Sakura" she said under her breathe.


	5. Arriving at Moon

**A/n: sorry it took longer then usual to get this chapter up, I spent the night at my friends house on Wednesday and we went shopping on Thursday…and I won't be able to write tomorrow cause I get to go out with my boyfriend…so I'll be typing all day today! R&R**

Gaara and Sakura had been running for at least two days, Sakura was about to pass out she couldn't take much more of it.

Gaara stopped and she almost ran into him, "what's wrong?" she questioned, he looked back at her, and how he wanted her.

"Sakura…" he whispered, 'damn she was beautiful', "Sakura…I really…really missed you…" he walked up to her.

"Even being away from you for a mere day was torture," Gaara said looking in her eyes.

Sakura leaned up and kissed him, "then don't ever leave me" she smiled, he leaned down and kissed her again, "Sakura…you're mine and I won't let anyone touch you ever again" he said kissing her again.

It took about a week to get to the hidden moon nation, and Sakura was wiped out she didn't even remember how they got there.

"Gaara, I'm tired" Sakura complained, 'how many times does she he to say that it's getting annoying' Gaara thought.

They approached a large gothic looking castle, Gaara walked up the steep stairs followed by a very tired Sakura.

The doors opened right as they reached the top, Sakura looked in and saw a girl, a small, short dark haired woman, with white eyes.

"Lord Gaara" she bowed, "what brings you here?" she asked shyly, "well I wish to stay here for two years and I would like to be married to Sakura, my companion," he pointed to Sakura.

"I am Princess Hinata of Moon," she bowed and came back up with a reassuring smile, "I am Princess Sakura of Leaf," Sakura followed suit.

"So, lord Gaara, why do you wish to marry, Princess Sakura" she questioned, "ugh…well you see…I…I l-love her" he stuttered.

Hinata's face turned into a smile it looked as if she was trying to hold back her laughter, but then she lost control and burst out laughing.

Sakura looked at her confused, "stop laughing!" Gaara commanded, "I'm laugh sorry Gaara laugh I-I just never laugh thought you laugh would fall in love" she continued to laugh.

The sand all around them was going crazy, "I'm sorry lord Gaara," Hinata apologized, still giggling.

"It's just, knowing you all those years since we were small, I never thought you would fall in love" Hinata was now half serious half joking.

Gaara twitched, but Sakura started laughing, and suddenly appeared next to Hinata, "well Hinata I think me and you will get a long fine" Sakura smiled, Hinata returned the gesture.

"Well you'll have to ask Neji-neesan if you can stay but it is ok with me, you can even live here" Hinata said happily.

They all walked into the throne room, "Neji-neesan" Hinata called as they walked towards the throne, "what is it Hinata?" he asked lazily, "well Gaara-kun and Sakura-chan wish to stay here" Hinata bowed.

Neji looked up and saw Sakura, 'she is the prettiest thing I've ever seen' Neji smiled.

"Hi, Gaara" Neji said to his, apparently, his friend, "hi" he said back, Neji walked by Gaara to Sakura and lifted her hand, "and I presume this is the lovely Sakura" he smiled and kissed her hand.

Gaara glared and took Sakura's hand and pulled her beside him, "Oh, I see Gaara she is your women" Neji joked.

"As a matter of fact she is" he growled at Neji, his friendly features gone, Sakura blushed when she heard Gaara say this.

"We plan on getting married" Sakura added, Neji stared at her, 'damn this is not good, how will I get her from Gaara he will not loose such a beauty without a fight'

"How about in two weeks?" Neji suggested, 'that will give me enough time',

"Umm…I would like to make it in one week" Sakura said shyly.

Neji frowned, "ok" he tried to sound calm, 'this will be harder then I thought', he looked at the two, "will you like separate rooms?" he asked hiding his annoyance at the situation.

There was a silence, Gaara looked at Sakura, "no" she replied, "I want to spend more time with my Gaara-kun" she smiled, 'damn a lot harder'

Hinata lead Sakura and Gaara to their room, it was actually like a house, a big house, in a castle "Hinata" Sakura called before she left, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I would like that" Hinata smiled and exited, "that was nice," Gaara threw in, "she needs a girl to hang out with" he finished.

She followed him, Gaara was putting his things away in one of the dressers, and Sakura also put her things away.

Sakura finished and saw Gaara was not done, she snuck up behind him, and jumped at him, he turned around and he caught her, he looked down at her smirking.

"Your no fun" she pouted playfully, he walked over and placed her on the bed, "really now?" he laughed, and got on top of her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "yes" she said seductively, his hands made their way in her shirt, he stopped before he grabbed them and looked at her.

She caught the unsaid question, "I'm all yours Gaara" she said kissing him, he moved his hand and grabbed one of her breasts, she let out a moan and this excited him.

Their cloths were all scattered on the floor, Gaara lay on his stomach as Sakura sat on his back, giving him a massage (note: they are both naked but did not do it).

"You're so stressed" Sakura said rubbing the knots out of his back, "I've been stressed" was his reply.

"There all done" she said satisfied, he turned around, she now sat on his awesome abs, "much better" he smiled pulling her closer to him.

He pulled her down and sat her beside him, they lay across from each other staring at each others eyes, "am I still no fun?" he teased.

"Maybe" she smiled snuggling up to him; he wrapped his arms around her.

He leaned in to kiss her, "am I interrupting something?" Neji cackled Gaara sat up; Sakura had the sheets around her to hide her naked skin.

Gaara lashed his sand from his gourd at Neji and captured him, 'I wasn't expecting this' Neji thought as the sand began to crush him.

"Ever hear of privacy" Gaara glared, "oh I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were fucking each other" at this Sakura went completely red.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you" Gaara hissed, Sakura came behind Gaara and placed a hand on his arm, "don't do it Gaara it will just cause problems, we already have to be alert" he said looking sincerely at him.

He turned back towards Neji, "fine" he huffed and used his sand to shove Neji out of the house type thing.

"Well I better get ready; Hinata-chan and I are going out tonight" Sakura said getting up and dressing.

"Be careful," Gaara huffed out laying back down closing his eyes, then he felt something on him, Sakura was straddling him, her shirt wasn't buttoned to gather.

"Is the Sand lord worried?" she teased seductively, Gaara flipped her over and her was on top of her now, "and what if I am" he smirked.

He started kissing her once again, somehow the shirt ended up on the floor again, they broke apart, "I guess I can be a little late" Sakura giggled as they went under the covers.


	6. Talks between Friends

**A/n: Well it took me a while to write this chapter because I was working really hard on my other story Crisis, I love them both so much it's hard to decide which one to work on well I worked really hard on this chapter so R&R please!**

"Hinata-chan I'm so sorry I'm late I ugh…I got caught up" Sakura lied, Hinata just smiled, "its ok Sakura-chan"

"So where do you want to go?" Sakura asked, "Well, I do know this restaurant, it is very nice" Hinata smiled, "that sounds good let's go there" Sakura said happily.

They walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a waiter, "oh hello Princess Hinata, I see you will be dining for two, and who might be your beautiful friend" he asked kindly.

"I'm princess Sakura, of the leaf nation" Sakura said proudly, he bowed "I am serving royalty tonight" he replied leading them to a table by the window.

"You know Hinata-chan, you are the nicest princess I've meet so far," Sakura stated taking a drink of her water, "you know that princess Ino from earth, and her husband Sasuke they're annoying"

"Thank you Sakura-chan, I also think you are the nicest I've meet" Hinata politely said, then the waiter brought them their food.

Being princess's they ate silently, for that was how they were taught, Hinata placed her chop sticks down and looked at Sakura.

Sakura placed her chop sticks down also, "what is it Hinata?" she asked looking worried, "well I was just wondering about you and lord Gaara," she said lowering her head.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused, "well I mean how did it happen?" she said even more nervous, "Oh…well I was on vacation and so was he, and we meet and we became friends well I guess a little more" Sakura blushed.

"Then I was supposed to marry him, but he didn't want to marry the princess of leaf, and it turned out he actually did want to marry me, but he signed me over to his brother…" Sakura looked down remembering him.

Hinata looked at her, "but then his brother wouldn't give me up so we ran away and we're getting married and we'll stay here for two years until we can go back to Sand" Sakura said now smiling.

"Oh" Hinata said, "well he does treat you right?" she asked fearing the answer, Sakura looked at her with confusion, "yes he does, oh don't worry Hinata everything will be ok" Sakura assured her.

Hinata smiled, "well I was just wondering, because I've known Gaara for a long time, and he can…he can be violent" Hinata stated.

Sakura just stared at her, "don't worry Hinata" she smiled, and they finished their meal, and then began their walk home.

Gaara walked down and sat on the couch, he looked up as he saw Neji enter the room, and Gaara just stared at him as he sat on the couch opposite from Gaara.

"Well Gaara you have a pretty little wife" Neji smirked; Gaara's glare intensified "what are you up to Neji?" Gaara demanded.

"Why what on earth do you mean?" Neji asked dumbly, "you know damn well what I mean" Gaara said irritated.

"Well I can't help if I'm attracted to her" Neji brushed off, Gaara stood up "I swear Neji you lay a finger on my Sakura, I will crush you beneath my sand" Gaara said angrily.

Neji gulped, 'Gaara would not hesitate either' he thought, "I'm sorry Gaara" Neji sighed, Gaara was taken back by these words, "I'm sorry I was planning to woo Sakura" he admitted.

Gaara was his friend and he couldn't do that to his friend, even if Sakura was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Thanks Neji" Gaara smirked, Neji returned the gesture, "so you wanna go prank on the elders there having a meeting right now" Neji's smirk grew.

Gaara laughed, "How we will never change", they both snuck off to their secret room above the meeting chamber.

Sakura and Hinata entered the large doors, they walked into the living area of the palace, and then they heard something and turned to their right.

Gaara and Neji were running at top speed towards them, "I told you not to do it!" Gaara yelled at Neji, "shut up!" he yelled back.

They ran right past Sakura and Hinata into the next hallway, the ran so fast a gust of wind swept by Hinata and Sakura, "I wonder what they're running from?" Sakura asked.

"They must have done it!" they heard a scream from behind them, they turned around, Hinata's eyes went wide, "Sakura run!" Hinata yelled dragging Sakura down the same hallway Gaara and Neji ran into.

They ran and went up some stairs and came up to the roof, they panted trying to get air, "stupid boys" Hinata muttered out.

"Hey we're not stupid!" Neji pouted, both the girls looked up to see Gaara and Neji, "you guys were planning tricks on the council members again weren't you?" Hinata asked kind of angry, well as angry as Hinata can get.

"So" Gaara out in, Sakura sweat dropped, "you almost got us in trouble" Sakura replied, "sorry" they both said.

They all looked down the hallway to see the coast was clear; they all walked into the throne room, "Gaara my nation has been a bit out of hand so I was wondering…" Neji trailed off.

"You want some help on putting it in order" Gaara finished, "I mean you just became leader of your nation, and I've been leader of mine for about 4 years"

"You were leader of Sand when you were 13?" Sakura asked amazed, "yes my sister refused to lead it unless emergency, like now, and my brother is too irresponsible" Gaara let out.

Neji nodded his head, "yes Gaara I would like you to help me run it for I guess two years" Neji shrugged.

Gaara nodded, soon a messenger ran in, "Master Neji!" he said running towards them, he stopped and bowed, "Lord Gaara"

"My lords, the nation of Sound has an army about 100 miles from our gates," he shrieked, Gaara and Neji went wide eyed.

"Get the army ready and I will send a message to Sand to bring mine and Temari's armies to assist" Gaara ordered.

Neji looked at Gaara, "what do you think they want this time?" Neji asked Gaara, "I don't know" he answered truthfully.

Hinata stepped forward, "Neji would about lord Naruto-kun he will be arriving later tonight?" Hinata asked worry written all over her face.

"Don't worry Hinata, Naruto is coming from the back way" Neji assured her, she nodded.

"Come Neji lets get ready, my army should get here by tomorrow" Gaara stated heading for his room, "wait Gaara it took us a week to get here" Sakura interrupted.

"Sakura there was someone following us and we had to lose them, my army is fast and stealthy, so they will have no trouble" he nodded.

Gaara and Neji then disappeared into the hallways, "well Hinata aren't you going to get ready?" Sakura asked beginning to walk out, Hinata nodded and headed for her own room.

Sakura walked in and saw Gaara in a red outfit with fishnet under his shirt, and his large gourd on his back.

She began taking out a light brown skirt, with a red shirt like her other one but shorter and metal shin plates and black hand gloves.

She began undressing and got into her other outfit, Gaara looked at her in confusion, "what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting ready to fight with you" she stated, grabbing a katana, "no your not" he replied, she looked at him, "yes I am"

"I will not put you in danger" he said looking angry, "I'll be in more danger if I do nothing" she retorted, he stared at her intently, "fine, but you never leave my side" he said protectively.


	7. The battle and the Capture

**A/n: Hi! Ok well I'm working on this story for the time being, and I have granted a special request to a fan, snow-leopard-demon24, of this story so I hope she likes it because I did my best to make it a really good part, all right now please R&R!**

Temari stood at the window looking out at the moon, "Gaara I hope your alright" she said to herself, "My lady" a servant came in.

Temari looked back, "my lady you have received a message from lord Gaara" he said handing her a letter, Temari quickly opened it.

_Temari,_

_I need you to send yours and my armies, Sound is attacking and I need them to protect their people, you know where I am and make sure you send the soldiers who are loyal to you and me alone, please hurry if you send them now they should make it by noon tomorrow._

_Your brother,_

_Gaara_

Temari reread the letter to make sure she read right, she ran down and informed all their loyal soldiers to depart immediately to moon.

Gaara, Neji, Sakura, Hinata stood in front of the entire moon army, "now Naruto will be coming shortly so Hinata you go and protect the back, so they have a clear way," Gaara ordered, Hinata nodded.

"Neji you will protect the city, while Sakura and I take the front," Gaara said looking at the sound army approaching, "are you sure?" Neji asked.

Yes, now go we don't have much time," Gaara replied, He and Sakura started forward and lead the army to where the fighting soon began.

Naruto had arrived and aided in the battle, it was about noon the next day, "Gaara they're not dying" Sakura yelled at Gaara, Gaara had noticed this.

Then Gaara saw him, Orochimaru, "we have to kill him" Gaara told her, she nodded, they both ran towards the pale man.

As they approached Gaara made an attempt to attack with his sand, but Orochimaru dodged it, then in one swift movement, Orochimaru was in front of Sakura, "well aren't you a pretty little flower" he hissed.

Sakura gasped, Orochimaru looked up Sakura looked where his direction was turned, "the sand army" she said with hope.

"Damn" he frowned, "retreat" Orochimaru yelled, his army began to fall back, and then Orochimaru grabbed Sakura.

"Gaara!" she yelled trying to reach out for his hand, "Sakura!" Gaara yelled trying to grab her out reached hand, "Orochimaru you bastard!"

Gaara tried to pursue him, but lost them in the woods, Gaara fell to his knees, "Sakura" he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara slammed the doors open breaking the hinges, his sand was going crazy, trashing everything in sight.

He stopped and saw Neji, Neji had a look of sadness on his face, "he took her didn't he" Neji stated.

Gaara looked down at the ground, "we have to get her back" he demanded, "I promise we will Gaara" Neji said looking down at Gaara.

"Hey Gaara" Naruto said sadly walking in, Hinata followed him in, everyone looked at Gaara who now started talking, "I should have never let her come with me" he said mentally beating himself up.

"Gaara-kun, we could not have held them off as long as we did without her, and your army came just in time" Hinata tried to make him feel better.

"No this is all my fault" he muttered, "I will get her back" he said standing up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we?" Sakura asked, "in my home flower" Orochimaru replied leading her down a hallway, "but we went in a cave" Sakura stated, "my home is a cave" he smiled sensually.

Sakura gulped as Orochimaru forced her into a room, she looked around it was dark, she felt him push her forward as she fell on to a large bed.

The light turned on it was a dim light so it didn't really make a difference, he approached her, "umm…what are you doing?" she asked becoming scared.

"I want you little flower" he hissed into her ear, she backed away from him, "get away from me!" she yelled.

"Why so anti-social?" he crawled up to her, her eyes widened as she saw him reach for her skirt, "Get away!" she screamed and kicked him in the face making him fall backwards.

"Fine flower, you may be like that for now," he chuckled "dinner is almost ready so come down in about 10 minutes" he said walking out.

Sakura relaxed now that Orochimaru was gone, she sighed 'Gaara please hurry I know you won't let him have me…at least I think you won't" she said to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara sat on the outer wall of moon, looking into the forest where Sakura was taken into, 'well Orochimaru likes caves so he probably is in one in the moon forest' he thought.

Then he saw something slithering on the ground, he focused on it, his face smirked, he began laughing "Orochimaru here is your mistake you left you precious pet and I can just follow it now" Gaara said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura walked down the torch lit hallways of the cave she had been looking for the exit but to no avail, she sighed "I guess I'll just eat than" she said noticing she was hungry.

She walked down the corridors and saw an open door with a light emitting from it, 'I guess that's the dinning room' she thought.

Sakura walked in the door to see about 20 sound nin, Sakura gulped 'Oh crap' she fidgeted.

"Hey who's pinky here?" Sakura twitched, 'p-pinky!' she screamed in her head, they all stared at her, "what's wrong with her" the same guy asked waving his hand in front of her face.

They all laughed as she twitched and fidgeted, 'p-p-pinky, HOW DARE THEY!' she kept yelling in her head.

Sakura shot her hand out and grabbed the sound nin's arm, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" she yelled, he panicked, she tightened her grip.

"Pinky's gone crazy" he yelled, Sakura threw him against the wall cracking his rib cage, and "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY PINKY!" she screamed taking all her rage out on the remaining sound nin's.

Sakura walked out of the room about 20 minutes later, "that should teach them" she said satisfied, and walked down the hall again.

Orochimaru walked into the room where his nin's were, he stopped dead in his tracks his mouth hanging open, and "W-what happened?" he asked, traumatized.

"Master Orochimaru, t-there was this crazy pink haired girl and s-she was so violent, please don't let her come back" the nin begged in fear.

There was blood every where, all the nin's were banged up and unable to move, "how is this possible, my delicate flower…" then he smirked, "what a rare find indeed"

Sakura sat in her room, laughing, "those stupid sound nin, are probably cowering in fear right now, and teaches them for calling me pinky" she huffed out.


	8. I must Rescue Her

**A/n: thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you all like the story and I would like to give credit to my friend**, **snow-leopard-demon24, for the awesome idea for the pinky comment, well I hope you like this chapter, please R&R!**

Gaara followed the snake as it made its way through the forest, then he saw a cave ahead, he smirked 'Orochimaru you're going to die, no one takes my Sakura' Gaara thought evilly.

The snake went into the cave; Gaara jumped down from the trees and proceeded into the cave.

Gaara walked through the torch lit corridors; he left a trail of sand so he would be able to get out of this maze.

He was checking in all the doors he passed, he came up to one that was locked, he slipped some sand under the door and unlocked it, he opened it slowly not knowing what was locked it.

He poked his head in and saw a bed with a person in it; he walked up to the bed and saw Sakura sleeping.

He felt so relived that she was ok; he placed his hand on her face and stroked it, she immediately shot up.

She looked at him, "Gaara? Is that really you?" she asked, he hugged her, "Sakura I can for you" he said quietly holding her.

"Gaara, I-I can't move," Sakura stated, "what's wrong?" he asked looking worried, "I don't know" she looked at the glass of water on her bedside table.

"He must have out something in my water," she said sleepily, "Gaara y-you have to get…get me out of here, I can't move and I'm falling asleep" she stuttered.

He grabbed her bridal style, she was becoming even drowsier, "G-Gaara…" Sakura whispered, "What is it?" he looked down at her.

"I-I love you…" she trailed off into sleep, he held her closely, and ran through the hallways following his trail of sand.

He soon saw the entrance to the cave, then he felt a large chakra behind him, he looked back and saw Orochimaru behind him.

Gaara launched his sand at him, it caught him off guard and he fell back, Gaara pounded the sand on to him and crushed his body, doing it multiple times to make sure he was dead.

Gaara ran through the forest with Sakura I his arms; she seemed in pretty good health, except that she was in an unnatural sleep.

Sakura stirred in his arms, "Gaara" she whispered, "what is it?" he asked, continuing the path to moon.

"I want to get married the day after tomorrow" she smiled, but she still had her eyes closed, he smiled "ok" was his response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara soon made it to the moon village; he ran up to the palace and walked right through the still broken doors.

Hinata ran up to Gaara, "is she ok?" she asked worriedly, "yes I think so, I think Orochimaru gave her something to immobilize her and make her sleep" Gaara said matter fact.

Gaara took Sakura to their room followed by Neji, Hinata, and Naruto.

They all stayed awhile and watched Sakura, "Oh Neji, Hinata, Sakura wants to get married the day after tomorrow," Gaara said not lifting his gaze from Sakura.

"Ok" Neji agreed Hinata nodded in agreement, "I will inform the village" Hinata said quietly.

"Naruto" Gaara asked, "I need to talk to you alone" he stated, Neji and Hinata left the room, "what is it Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"When will you take Hinata as your wife?" Naruto was speechless, "G-Gaara well I-I don't know" Naruto admitted.

"Naruto coming from a friend, you want it as fast as possible I've learned that anything can happen…" he paused, "I almost lost Sakura twice, so get married and keep her close" Gaara finished.

"Gaara…I… you right, but Gaara you almost lost her twice?" Naruto questioned.

Gaara held Sakura's hand, she unconsciously held his too, "well there was when Orochimaru took her and…" Gaara stopped hating the next thing, "and…my brother tried to rape her" Gaara got out.

"Gaara I'm really sorry" Naruto said sadly, "so Naruto make sure you take care of Hinata she is a good friend of mine as are you" Gaara said looking at Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "hey Gaara," Naruto added, "yeah" Naruto looked at Sakura, "isn't she the princess of Leaf?" Naruto asked, "yes she is" Gaara replied.

Sakura started moving, "ugh…my head," Sakura let out, she opened her eyes and sat up, "where am I?" she wondered, "Sakura your back at moon" Naruto said calmly.

"who are you?" she asked him, "I'm Naruto" the blonde said proudly, "Naruto? Aren't you the prince of fire?" she stared at him.

"You bet I am!" he said with a big smile, which made her laugh, she turned to Gaara, "Gaara" she smiled and leaned on him.

"I'll leave you two alone" Naruto said showing himself out, Sakura looked into Gaara's eyes and he looked into hers.

"I thought I lost you again" he said caressing her cheek, Sakura kissed him "I love you Gaara, and as long as you love me back you'll never lose me" Sakura said laying back down.

Gaara took off his gourd and set it in the corner; he took off his shirt and crawled into bed next to Sakura.

Gaara reached to turn the light off, "Gaara" Sakura said sensually, he turned and she threw something in his face, he pulled it off and looked at the object, it was her bra.

Gaara looked up at Sakura who was covering her self with the covers, he turned off the light, and the moon illuminated the room.

Sakura cuddled up to him, Gaara feeling her naked body pressed up against his was driving him crazy.

Sakura played with his pant strings, indicating to him she wanted them gone; she smirked at her, than with one clean sweep he tossed his pants along with his boxers to the floor.

Gaara placed Sakura beneath him, he began kissing her as he massaged her large breasts, and they had a hot little make-out session, until Gaara began to move down her body.

Gaara moved his hands down feeling her every curl, she let out a small moan when he reached her slit, he traced circles around it, cause her more and more pleasure.

Gaara began kissing her breasts, not leaving a single spot untouched; he felt her nipple harden as his tongue ran over it, Sakura started panting loudly.

Gaara switched breast realizing he need to give some attention to her other breast, Gaara licked all over her breast enjoying their taste.

He moved back up to her mouth and began kissing her passionately, he them moved his large member and eased it into her.

"Gaara!" Sakura screamed in ecstasy, he loved it when she screamed his name, once he was completely in her he began moving in and out slowly.

Sakura arched her back to aid in their pleasure, the movements becoming faster and faster, their bodies soaked in sweat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke as she felt the sun light grazing her skin, she looked next to her to see Gaara still asleep, and she smiled as she remembered last nights 'events'

She looked at Gaara who looked peaceful in his sleep, and then there was a light knock at the door.

Sakura sighed; she got up and headed for the door until she noticed something, 'crap I'm naked' she screamed in her head.

Sakura ran and grabbed a silk robe, she put it on and hurriedly tied it, she ran to the door and opened it just as the person was about to knock again.

Hinata stood there looking at her with a confusing look in her face, "what is it Hinata?" Sakura asked, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Umm…Sakura what are you wearing?" Hinata asked staring at the robe, Sakura looked at the robe, 'crap this is Gaara's' Sakura freaked out.

"Oh…uhg…yeaa…see…we were just…you know…" Sakura sweat dropped, she wasn't making this any better.

"Did you and Gaara-kun…you know…do it" Hinata questioned shyly pointing her fingers together, Sakura went totally red.

"That would be a yes" said a smirking Neji, Sakura turned even more red, "what's wrong Sakura?" a male voice came from behind.

Sakura looked back to see a sleepy Gaara, wearing another of his robes, "Gaara you're awake" Sakura said.

"Hey" Naruto said walking up, Gaara stared at him, "what are you all doing?" he asked then looked at Sakura who was wearing one of his robes.

"So you guys had sex?" Neji smirked, "really!" Naruto said totally surprised, Gaara twitched he glared at Neji, "what? You embarrassed to have everyone know you had sex with your fiancé" Neji's smirk grew.

Sakura was as red as a cherry now; Gaara also had a slight blush on his face "What's this?" Naruto said laughing, "the fearless great and mighty lord Gaara is embarrassed?" Naruto joked.


	9. Wedding Day Shopping

**A/n: Hi! I am soooooooo sorry it took me so long to update I was very busy…please forgive me, if my gay twin sister wasn't in gay dance I would have updated two days ago but she had a loser recital…and it took 'forever' I almost killed myself, and then she and I got in a fight and I got grounded from the computer! I hate her so much sometimes…she didn't even get in trouble…she thinks she so much better then me cause she's blonde and I'm a brunette, WE LOOK TH FREAKIN SAME! Sorry I got a little carried away, please R&R!**

**Oh one more thing in your reviews for this chapter could you tell me if you think its weird that I have brown hair and my twin has blonde! Cause I want to know if that is uncommon cause my mom is blonde and my dad is brunette and I got the brown and she got the blonde but other then that we look the same…so I just wanna know, ok? Kool R&R!**

Gaara glared at Naruto, Naruto gulped "oh crap" and Naruto started running down the hallway, "I'll kill you Naruto!" Gaara yelled running after him.

Gaara's robe string dragged down to the ground, Gaara stepped on it and tore off his robe, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Sakura and Hinata went wide eyed; Naruto and Neji had their mouths dropped down to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Naruto blurted out, "it's huge!" he finished, Gaara turned red grabbed his robe and wrapped it around him.

He grabbed Sakura and ran into their room, leaving the dumbfound three outside.

They three blinked, "I did not see that" Hinata blushed madly, Neji twitched "that's just not fair," he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Let's just forget about it," Hinata suggested, the two nodded "but now I must help Sakura-chan with the wedding and you must help Gaara-kun" Hinata smiled knocking on the door.

"Y-Yes," Sakura answered, "Sakura-chan we need to prepare for you wedding, its tomorrow" Hinata stated through the door.

She suddenly heard a lot of moving around and bumping into things, then she heard a crash, "Sakura are you all right?" she heard Gaara call worriedly, "I'm fine" she replied.

Soon the door opened to reveal a completely dressed Sakura, "Gaara sweet-ness, hurry and get ready you need to go and prepare the wedding with Neji and Naruto-san" Sakura called back before shutting the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Hinata walked around the beautiful village, Hinata lead the way seeing as Sakura had no idea where anything was.

"Here we are" Hinata smiled looking at a bridal store, Sakura smiled "come Sakura a friend of mine works here, and she is the best" Hinata pushed.

They walked in, "TenTen" Hinata called, a women with brown hair up in two buns appeared, "Oi, Princess Hinata" TenTen smiled.

"What is the occasion?" TenTen asked kindly, "well TenTen my friend is getting married tomorrow" Hinata stated.

"Tomorrow? That's a bit soon" TenTen chuckled, "and who might you're friend be?" she asked.

"Oh, I am Princess Sakura from Leaf" Sakura introduced herself, "well I can't keep a princess waiting" TenTen exclaimed, and led Sakura to the back of the store.

They girls had talked and tried on wedding dresses for about an hour now, laughing and having a good time, "ok Sakura come out I know this one will be perfect" TenTen jumped up and down.

Sakura walked out of the dressing room, TenTen and Hinata's jaws dropped "Sakura you look beautiful" they gaped, Sakura smiled "thank you"

"Hey will you two be in my wedding?" Sakura asked, "really?" they both said, Sakura smiled, "of course,"

"But you just met me?" TenTen stated, "yes but I had fun with you today and if you're Hinata's friend I want you to be mine too, I'll be staying for two years" Sakura told her.

TenTen smiled, "ok" then they went through and found the perfect dresses for TenTen and Hinata, before TenTen closed the store and they went out to buy the cake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara, Neji, and Naruto walked down the street, all silence, "sooo…" Naruto tried to break the ice, Neji and Gaara looked at Naruto who walked in the middle.

"How old are you again Gaara?" Naruto bluntly asked, Neji and Gaara sweat dropped, "18" Gaara huffed out.

"Really! I thought you were 17!" Naruto exclaimed, "I just turned 18, last week" Gaara sighed, 'why are my friend's idiots' he thought to himself.

"Come on Gaara lets get to the tux store we need to get you fitted" Neji continued, "yea where are you gunna find pants that will hold that huge dick!" Naruto practically yelled.

Gaara twitched and fell backwards; Neji was totally stunned by the statement.

Naruto looked down at Gaara you ok Gaara, or did you loose balance cause of the weight down there?" Naruto joked.

Gaara shot up, "that's it Naruto!" Gaara yelled and began chasing Naruto around.

Neji sighed, 'I don't know why I'm not used to this yet it happens every time those two are together, Naruto goes to far, and Gaara chases him around, eventually catching him and beating him to a pulp' Neji rolled his eyes.

At least 20 minutes later Gaara came back with a look of satisfaction on his face, "get him?" Neji asked lazily, Gaara's smirk answered his question.

Naruto came up behind Gaara, 'man when Gaara's mad he sure does the job well' Neji thought examining Naruto.

"Well come on" Gaara yawned, "we better get this done if we're all getting fitted," Gaara finished walking off; "we're in the wedding?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you are, you guys are my two closest friends" Gaara rolled his eyes, Neji and Naruto were all water-eyed and up in Gaara's face "really?" they asked.

Gaara gave them a lazy look "you won't if you keep doing that" Gaara said sternly, they returned to normal "sorry" they said together.

"Oh, Neji you remember to tell the messengers to send an invitation to everyone in the village right?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, there's one now" Neji said pointing to a man running and placing letters in the passing mailboxes.

"Good" Gaara smirked, "now let's go" he said as they walked down the street to the tux place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen walked down the street all laughing, "hey since we're done with all the wedding preparations and they are already preparing it at the palace," Sakura stopped.

"Can I go see Gaara?" Sakura asked, TenTen and Hinata looked at her funny, "what?" Sakura asked, "you don't know our tradition?" TenTen asked.

"What tradition?" Sakura was very confused, Hinata spoke up, "in moon you are not allowed to see the groom or bride for an entire day, that being this day before the wedding" Hinata finished.

Sakura frowned, "that sucks", Hinata looked at TenTen "sorry" they said, Sakura smiled at them, "its ok" she said happily.

They began walking down the street again, then Hinata stopped and went wide-eyed, "god no…" she said trailing off.


	10. And in comes Ino

**A/n: Yeah! I got the next chapter finished! Ok well R&R please!**

Sakura went up to her, "Hinata are you ok?" she said waving her hand in front of Hinata's face.

Then Hinata pointed forward, Sakura followed her finger, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

"Hey caterpillar princess!" a blonde yelled running up to them, Sakura twitched "I AM NOT A CATERPILLER!" Sakura screamed.

"But that's what you rule" she sneered, TenTen was holding Sakura back who was trying very hard to break free, Hinata twitched also, "hi, Princess Ino"

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked trying not to sound bitter, "well I had to come for the full moon festival next week so I decided to come early" Ino snickered.

"So why is caterpillar princess here?" she asked looking at Sakura with a weird look.

"DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Sakura yelled, TenTen still holding her back, "well Hinata how about we catch up over lunch?" Ino persisted.

"I'm having lunch with my best friends, and besides we need to plan for Sakura-chan's wedding" Hinata said with a little attitude.

"Caterpillar princess is actually getting married" Ino insulted, Sakura was steaming now, "who is she marring Neji…woo that's great, she's marring a perverted freak"

"Neji-neesan is not a pervert freak! And I will not let you disrespect him!" Hinata, actually yelled.-gasp-

Ino looked taken back, so was everybody else "you ok Hinata?" Sakura asked kind of scared.

"I'm fine" she said breathing in and out, "lets go" TenTen suggested, as they were walking away, "wait I want you guys to meet some friends of mine" Ino called.

"Over here girls" Ino yelled in the other direction, she turned around and the other girls were gone, Ino made a sour face.

"What's wrong" a girl with long black hair and black eyes asked, "nothing Kikyo" Ino sneered.

"You sure?" another girl asked who had brown hair in a pony tail, with blue eyes, "yea I'm sure Kaya" Ino said glaring at the place where the girls once resided.

"Come on," Ino commanded, "let's look around moon for some hot guys" Ino smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara, Naruto, and Neji all sat outside a restaurant, "you don't want to have a bachelor party!" Naruto asked confused, "no Naruto I don't" Gaara replied.

"But why?" Naruto pleaded, Neji coughed "it's because he already had sex with Sakura" Gaara went red, "will you guys quit saying that out loud" Gaara whispered angrily.

Ino was walking until she saw the hottest guy she had ever seen, "Oh my god, Ino is that the lord Gaara of Sand?" Kaya asked about to faint.

"And that's lord Naruto of fire" Kikyo sighed, "Oh who's the hottie with long brown hair" Kaya said eyeing Neji.

"I don't know but the sand lord is mine" Ino smirked devilishly, they three girls walked up to the table that the guys were sitting at.

Neji looked up, "can I help you?" he said rudely, Naruto and Gaara looked up, and Ino winked at Gaara, a shiver went up his spine.

Kikyo waved at Naruto, he had a frown on his face, "again can I help you?" Neji said breaking the silence as Kaya stared at him, which really freaked him out.

The three girls sat down across from the guys, Gaara leaned over to Neji, "do you know who they are?" he whispered.

Gaara sat right up again and placed his hands on the table folding them, "excuse me ladies," Gaara began trying to control his temper.

"Yes?" they said flirtatiously, "I'm very bust right now so would you please go away" Gaara said barely hanging on to his control, the sand in his gourd was going crazy.

"Maybe we can help, what are you doing?" Ino said sensually, she was right up in his face almost close enough to kiss him, he got closer "I'm planning my wedding that takes place tomorrow" he answered.

Gaara was really irritated now; Ino sat back "y-you're wedding tomorrow? But who are you getting married to?" Ino said worried.

He smirked, he knew who she was and he hated her, 'princess Ino' he thought disgusted, and he knew she had the hots for him, every princess did except Hinata.

"I'm getting married to Princess Sakura of Leaf" he said satisfied with the look on her Face, he smirked, "lets go" Ino ordered her friends and they got up and left.

"That was annoying" Naruto stated, Gaara and Neji turned to him and began laughing.

"Who was that?" Neji said in between laughs, "Princess Ino" they other two choked out, "that was princess Ino?" Neji laughed even harder.

The laughing finally stopped, "well let's get home, its kind of late and I want to see Sakura" Gaara said scooting his chair back.

Neji looked at him, "you know you two aren't allowed to see each other for the rest of the day"

Gaara twitched, "WHAT?" Gaara yelled, everyone looked at the now very angry lord, Gaara's sand was going crazy and he grabbed Neji by the color lifting him from the ground.

"WHY NOT?" Gaara shouted, "Because the bride and groom aren't allowed to see each other for a whole day before the wedding," Neji said.

"It makes the moment of seeing her when she walks down the aisle really breathe taking" Neji said now feeling all the blood rush down his body to his feet.

"Oh," Gaara said dropping Neji who fell on his butt, "I guess that makes sense," he pondered, "but," Neji looked up at Gaara.

"But what?" Neji looked at Gaara suspiciously, "where will she sleep?" Gaara said deep in though.

"She'll probably stay with Hinata" Neji said standing up, all the people were still staring at the scene they just made.

The people whispered to each other, "Lord Neji, just took that from that man" one person said, "that's Lord Gaara ruler of sand, and Lord Neji's best friend" another said.

Gaara sighed, "come on, lets go" Naruto said walking off, Gaara and Neji soon following.


	11. Neji's turn for Love

**A/n: Alright, I hope you all liked the last chapter! I worked really hard on it, but I work for hours on this one it is 3:00am right now so I stayed up like all night to get it done! Well hope you like it!**

Gaara, Naruto, and Neji sat on the couch bored out of their minds, Gaara looked at the clock, '7:00pm' he groaned, 'this day was going way to slow'

"Hey I just realized something" Naruto said sitting up, Neji and Gaara looked at Naruto waiting for him to continue.

"Neji and I," he stopped Gaara and Neji leaned in signaling him to go on, "we both have the same first letter in our names" Gaara and Neji fell backwards.

Gaara threw a couch pillow at Naruto, "what was that for!" Naruto yelled, Gaara glared at him, "for being an idiot"

The front door cracked and Hinata's head popped in, "hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Gaara go upstairs" Hinata ordered, "why?" he asked smirking, she frowned "I know you know why, now just go to your room, Sakura will be staying in mine" Hinata replied.

"What!" Gaara heard Sakura yell, "I don't get to sleep with him!" she fumed, Gaara smiled at this, "hey Sakura" Gaara called.

"Yeah!" she said realizing it was Gaara, "just deal with it honey, you'll live," Gaara smirked.

Sakura crossed her arms and frowned of course Gaara did not see this for Sakura was outside, "hmpf" she said loudly.

Gaara's smirk grew at her stubbornness, "I love you" he said looking at the door, "love you too" she replied happily, he smiled feeling her change.

Gaara got up and went upstairs followed by Naruto, and they went to Gaara's room, "I'll make sure he stays" Naruto joked.

Hinata opened the door fully, Sakura and TenTen walked in carrying all the bags, they walked to the couch and sat them down.

Neji saw the girl walking with Sakura, his mouth was open, she looked at him and saw him staring at her, she bushed.

"Lord Neji-sama" TenTen bowed, Neji snapped out of his trance, Neji got up and walked up to her, and pulled her up, "you can call me Neji" he smiled.

Sakura looked at Hinata and smiled, TenTen turned even redder, "well I'm off to bad, see you girls in the morning" Neji yawned, "make sure those two don't sneak out" he smirked looking at Sakura.

She stuck her tongue out at him, as soon as he walked upstairs, TenTen fell back passed out, Sakura and Hinata giggled, "I think she likes him" Sakura smiled.

They all went upstairs to Hinata's room, they were sitting on her bed just talking and giggling like all girls do.

"We should get some sleep tomorrow is a big day" Hinata suggested looking at the clock, "it's 11:00pm" she yawned.

Sakura and TenTen nodded and set up their sleeping areas; Sakura wound sleep on the large couch, TenTen would take the pullout bed, and Hinata in her own bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura awoke to a light knocking on the door, she got up and cracked it open, she peered threw no one was there, "Sakura" she heard Gaara whisper.

"Gaara?" she whispered back, "I can't see you but I'm right here against the wall" he said lightly, Sakura smiled and left the door cracked.

She sat against the wall that he was leaning on, "Sakura…" Gaara trailed off, "yeah?" she replied to his hushed voice.

"I really do love you, and you make me feel things I've never felt before" he said quietly, Sakura was trying to hold the tears back, but to no avail.

"I love you too, Gaara" she cried, "what's wrong?" he asked sounding very concerned, he placed his hand by the door, "I'm fine Sakura reached her hand out and grabbed it.

He closed his hand as their fingers intertwined, "then why are you crying?" he asked sadly.

"I'm just so happy and I love you so much" she cried, "Sakura…you're not like anyone I have every met, you are so perfect I feel as if I don't deserve you" Gaara whispered.

He tightened his grip, "I have to go now Sakura, but I want you to know even not seeing you for a day kills me inside" he released his hold and walked into the darkness.

Sakura closed the door and walked back to the couch, she couldn't help but cry of happiness, she smiled lying back down to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura wake up" Hinata nudged Sakura, nothing, "let me take care of this" TenTen said to Hinata, TenTen backed up and breathed out.

Then she ran and jumped on Sakura bouncing around on the couch, "WAKE UP SAKURA!" she yelled.

Sakura's eyes shot open, "I'm awake, I'm awake" Sakura shouted at the smiling TenTen.

Sakura sat up, totally out of it, "Sakura guess what day it is?" Hinata smiled, Sakura looked at the calendar "ugh…Monday" she stated.

Hinata and TenTen sweat dropped, "no Sakura today is your wedding!" Hinata squealed.

Sakura's eyes widened, and a smile grew on her face, "yes!" she yelled jumping up and down.

"Well, we cant just sit here we have to get ready!" TenTen smiled, they all got up and began putting on their kimonos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara, Naruto, and Neji stood in the living room, "my lords the first carriage has arrived for you" a servant said.

Neji nodded, "Hinata!" he yelled up the stairs, "we are leaving now so hurry up!"

They all went outside and stepped into the carriage and headed of to the vineyard, Gaara looked up at the clear blue sky decorated with puffs of white.

About 30 minutes later…

Hinata stood down stairs, dressed in her pretty navy blue kimono, "come on you two hurry up" Hinata called, then she saw TenTen come down in her pink kimono, her brown hair was let down.

Hinata smiled as she joined her, they both looked up and saw Sakura come down, she had a beautiful white kimono with gold lined designs, there were no sleeves to her kimono but she had glove like sleeves.

"I'm ready" Sakura smiled at the two, "my ladies, the carriages are here" a servant bowed, "might I add my lady you look very beautiful"

they three girls walked outside, "what a pretty day" TenTen said, TenTen went into the first of the three carriages.

Hinata waved to Sakura and got in the second one; Sakura walked to the third and was seated in it, than she felt them start to move.

Sakura sat in the dark carriage, the curtains were down so none could see her, then she felt it stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole village was there and seated, they were divided by a white carpet that lead from the street to the stand where Gaara stood alone with the preacher.

Finally the carriages arrived he looked up, Neji walked beside the first carriage as the servant opened the door to reveal TenTen.

Neji grabbed TenTen's hand and helped her down, and then they proceeded down the long white carpet, up to where Gaara was until they parted and went to either side of Gaara.

Then the second carriage pulled up, Naruto came beside it, and again the servant opened the door, and there was Hinata.

Naruto placed his hand in front of hers and she placed hers on his as he led her down the aisle.

Finally the last carriage pulled up, Gaara's heart began to beat faster, and the servant reached for the door and opened it and help Sakura down.

Gaara's eyes widened upon seeing her in that beautiful kimono with a bouquet of cherry blossoms.

Sakura smiled seeing Gaara, not seeing her yesterday did make this moment even more magical, Sakura couldn't keep the tears from falling from her eyes.

She walked down the white carpet; everyone stared at the beautiful bride in awe.

Sakura finally reached the front and stepped in front of Gaara, and held his hand; the girls were tearing at the sight, as the guys were smiling.

Gaara wiped her tears away with his hand, and looked deep in her eyes as she looked into his.

"We are all here today to join this Lord and this Princess in marriage" the preacher began, still Gaara did not leave Sakura's eyes nor did she.

"Now do you, Sabaku No Gaara, Lord of the Sand Nation, take Haruno, Sakura, Princess of Leaf Nation, to be your willfully wedded wife now and forever till death do you part?" the preacher asked.

Gaara smiled at Sakura, "not even death will keep me away from you" he said, stoking her hand with his thumb.

"And do you Haruno, Sakura, Princess of Leaf, take Sabaku No Gaara, Lord of Sand Nation as your willfully wedded husband?" the preacher now asked Sakura.

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes once again, "always and forever" she replied, "you may now kiss the bride" the preacher told Gaara.

They both leaned in and passionately kissed each other, everyone in the crowed stood up and applauded and cheered.

Hinata and Hinata were tearing at the happy moment, they broke apart, "now for the rings" the preacher held out a pillow with two white gold rings on it.

Gaara took Sakura's and placed it on her finger and then Sakura placed Gaara's on his finger, then Sakura noticed there was something engraved on her ring.

She brought it to her face and it read, _You were Love at first sight, _Sakura looked up at his smiling face, "I love you" she cried.

They joined arms and walked down the white carpet to the carriage waiting, the servant opened the door for them, Gaara got in and Sakura turned around, "you're all invited to the reception at the palace ballroom"


	12. Wedding Day!

**A/n: Yeah! This will be a really long chapter! It is a very good and detailed chapter too! I really liked it when I read it over! Please R&R!**

Gaara and Sakura sat in the moving carriage, "Gaara shouldn't we be at the palace by now?" Sakura asked looking out the window, Gaara smirked "We're just taking a detour"

Sakura turned around face to face with Gaara, Sakura turned red "what's wrong" he smirked.

He leaned in and kissed her, Sakura immediately kissed back, they broke apart "so this is why we are taking a detour" Sakura smiled devilishly.

Sakura leaned on him and he fell back and she was on top of him, "you know Gaara I have never met anyone like you, your red hair and dark circles around you eyes, why do you have those?" She asked tracing them with her finger.

"I'm an insomniac" he replied kissing her forehead, she smiled "you know I just noticed something,"

"What?" he asked as she lay on his chest, "you and I are a lot alike" he looked down at her, "how?"

"Well," she started, "we both have around the same shade of hair, our eyes are the same and we both fell in love with each other the first time we saw each other"

He pulled her closer, "you know your pink hair makes you stand out," he laughed, "so" she said smiling up at him.

"It's like a rose in a field of daisies" he moved his hands throw her hair, "that's how I first caught sight of you"

"I saw you stand out from the crowd, and your much different then any other person I've met" he smiled at her as she cuddled closer to him.

She looked up into his eyes, they stared at each other, "I love you, my beautiful blossom" he said kissing her, "I love you too" she whispered.

The carriage came to a stop, Sakura and Gaara sat up as the carriage door opened, Gaara stepped out and helped Sakura down.

They walked into the ballroom that was full of people who applauded as they came in, Sakura went up to all the little girl children who were calling her.

"Lady Sakura you look very pretty" on girl said smiling, Sakura smiled at all of them, "would you all like to dress up in pretty kimonos too?" Sakura asked kindly.

They all shook their heads nodding, "excuse me" Sakura said to a servant, "my lady" he replied.

"Will you please bring me…" she stopped to count the girls, "20 girl kimonos for these her girls" she questioned, "of course" he bowed.

Five minutes later he came with all the kimonos, Sakura lead all the girls to the bathroom and dressed them all up.

"There we go" she smiled leading them all out, "arigato lady Sakura" they all bowed, "now you all have to find a cute little boy to dance with" Sakura smiled.

They all nodded, and ran of to show off their kimonos, Hinata walked up to Sakura, "those girls are so adorable" Sakura said to Hinata.

"Will the bride and groom please proceed to the dace floor," a voice said echoing through the room.

Sakura looked up and saw Neji who had spoken, 'what is he planning?' Sakura thought.

Sakura walked to the center of the dance floor where a clearing was made, and Gaara made his way through too, Sakura smiled as she saw him push through the crowd to the center.

They walked up to each other as the begging to _What makes you different_, began to play.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, and Sakura placed her hands behind his neck,

_You don't run with the crowd_

_You go your own way,_

_You don't play after dark_

_You light up my day,_

Gaara and Sakura moved to the slow rhythm of the song,

_Got your own kind of style that sits you apart_

_Babe that's why you captured my heart,_

_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in_

_And this world doesn't know what you have within,_

Sakura leaned up too Gaara closing the gap between them, as all the spectators watch in awe as the two danced,

_When I look at you I see something rare_

_A rose that can go anywhere,_

_And there is no one I know that can compare,_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful_

_What's there inside you shines through to me, _

_In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful to me,_

_You've got something so real_

_You touched me so deep,_

_See material thing don't matter to me_

_So come as you are you got nothing to prove,_

_You won me with all that you do_

_And I want to take this chance to say to you,_

Gaara held Sakura to him, not ever wanting this moment to end,

_What makes you different makes you beautiful_

_What's there inside you shines through to me,_

_In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful,_

_You don't know how you touched my life_

_Oh, in so many ways I just can't describe,_

_You taught me what love is supposed to be_

_I saw the little things that make you beautiful to me,_

_What makes you, what makes you different makes you beautiful_

_What's there inside you shines through to me,_

_In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful to me,_

_You're beautiful to me._

The song stopped, Sakura looked up at Gaara and smiled, he placed his hand on her cheek.

A boy walked up to them, as another song began, "my lord if I may?" the boy around 17 asked, Sakura laughed and looked at Gaara.

Gaara eyed him, "fine" he said harshly and stepping aside, Sakura kissed Gaara on the cheek, and then began dancing with the man.

"You look very beautiful lady Sakura" he said kindly, she blushed, "thank you, and might I ask your name" she asked as they danced.

"It's Miroku" he said back, Gaara sat off to the side with Neji, just staring at them, making sure he didn't try anything, Neji laughed at his friend.

"Gaara don't worry Sakura loves you, and besides no one would dare even try to steal her from you, they know they would die" he continued laughing.

Then all the lights shut off, Gaara sat up alarmed, then he heard Sakura scream, his eyes widened, "SAKURA!" he yelled out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled, everyone started screaming, "SAKURA!" Gaara tried to yell over everyone, he was moving to the spot where Sakura was.

The light flashed on, but they were dim, Gaara looked at Sakura, who was on her knees holding her bloody arm, he looked over and saw a man.

"Sasuke!" Gaara shouted angrily as the man began to run towards Sakura again, "Hinata!" Sakura called and Hinata threw Sakura a katana.

Sakura unsheathed it, stood up and ran towards, apparently, Sasuke who had a kunai with her blood on it.

Sasuke made an attempt to strike her but she dodged it and impaled the katana in his leg, but then he came behind her and placed the kunai at her neck.

He held her arms behind her, "bloody little blossom aren't you" he snickered, the kunai pressed to her throat, than she felt it removed, and she fell to the ground.

She looked back to see Gaara in front of her with the man surrounded by sand unable to move.

"Ah, so this is your wedding, Gaara" Sasuke smiled evilly, Gaara's grip tightened, Sasuke flinched, "you're stronger than before" Sasuke tried to chuckle but the sand was crushing his body.

Sakura held her wound, the blood was stained on her white kimono, and Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan, and searched the room.

"There's three more" Hinata yelled, to Gaara, who glared at Sasuke, he looked back at Sakura who was breathing hard, clutching her arm wound.

Hinata and Neji went and attacked the other two closest to them; they got them and pulled them to the clearing where Sasuke was.

"Those are the two girls that were with Ino yesterday!" Naruto pointed out, and then Ino popped out of nowhere and grabbed Sakura.

"Let go of me!" Sakura tried to break free but her arm was causing her too much pain, the other three broke out, thanks to the distraction.

Before the three could leave, they were stopped by Gaara, Neji, and Hinata.

"Naruto go get Sakura!" Gaara yelled as he saw Naruto take of after Ino, as TenTen followed him.

Gaara and Sasuke began fighting again as Hinata took on the one called Kaya, and Neji and Kikyo started battle.

Ino ran with Sakura trying to struggle, "stop moving caterpillar" she sneered, TenTen ran as fast as she could and jumped in front of Ino who came to a halt.

Ino turned to run the other way but was met by Naruto, "stop there pig!" he yelled, "I am not a pig!" she yelled.

TenTen took out two scrolls and made tons of weapons appear, and began throwing them at Ino who was dodging them, TenTen was being extra careful not to hit Sakura.

Then everyone saw Sasuke thrown out of the palace and smashed into a building as Gaara ran out immediately to finish the job.

The two girls came out behind him and threw two kunai; one missed but the other hit his arm.

Gaara ignored it until he realized there was poison on it, he slowed down, and it was a paralyzing poison.

Gaara fell to his knees, "Sakura…" he whispered before falling over, and Sakura crawled over to Gaara who was not far away from her.

"Gaara, wake up" she cried, she pulled him up to her lap, "you have to wake up, if you don't we might die" her tears fell to his face.

"Gaara, please you have too" tears now streaming down her face, TenTen was thrown against a wall.

Sakura turned as she heard her scream, Sakura stood up, ignoring the pain, Sasuke smirked, "the bloody little princess still has strength"

He ran up to her and maneuvered behind her and stabbed her in the back, she fell back down loosing consciousness, she looked beside her to see Gaara sleeping.

Sakura reached her hand out and touched his cheek, she was trying to wipe the tears that fell on him off.

Sasuke stepped on her arm, she flinched in pain, "time to go night, night" he smirked.


	13. Hell

**A/n: Ok really long chapter! Yeah! Well I hope you liked it I worked for about 3 hours on it! Well R&R! Please!**

Gaara let out a groan, "what happened?" he tried to move but couldn't he opened his eyes, and looked around.

He was chained to a cell wall, his arms, legs, he was chained down well, he looked around the cell, and when he looked beside him,

"Sakura!" he said in alarm, she was chained to the same wall, but she was unconscious, "Sakura" he tried to wake her.

He looked down at her blood stained kimono, he frowned this was all his fault, **'you're weak' **Shukaku taunted, 'go away' Gaara sneered.

'**I'll never go away I'm infused with your soul'** he laughed, 'damn demon' Gaara frowned.

'Will you just shut up' Gaara snapped, **'fine, but if that Sasuke-teme steals her don't come crying to me' **Shukaku stated.

"Gaara…" he heard Sakura whisper weakly, "what's going on?" he looked at her she was very weak, "I think we were taken by Sasuke and Ino" he answered truthfully.

"Gaara…I'm loosing too much blood I need to get out of here" she said trying to stay conscious.

Gaara began gathering all the sand around in the cracks of the floor and walls, he finally had enough to begin unlocking his locks.

Soon he was free and moved over to Sakura, he frowned seeing her condition, her arm was still bleeding and her face had a bruise on it.

He took out a kunai and began to work the locks, when he freed her she fell to the ground, but she did not hit it for he caught her.

He picked her up bridal style, and used the sand he had to unlock the cell, he walked out.

'I have no idea where we are' he thought, he began walking down the halls quietly, he walked past a cell and then stopped to retake.

"TenTen…" Sakura whispered, TenTen was nailed to the wall with kunai, she looked up, "Gaara, Sakura you're alive, I thought after what they did to you two you would be dead"

Gaara unlocked TenTen's cell, "put me down Gaara" Sakura said, Gaara put her down and she slowly walked over to TenTen she pulled out all the kunai holding her friend.

TenTen took out some bandages and wrapped them around her wounds then she wrapped up Sakura's arm.

"What did they do to us?" Gaara asked, TenTen looked up, "well Gaara you were unconscious the whole time, but…they put something or took something out of you two"

Sakura's head dropped down, Gaara looked at her, "Sakura what did they do"

Sakura looked up, "it turns out I am pregnant and the tried to take it away" she whispered, Gaara's eyes widened, "they didn't did they?"

"They tried but didn't, and the were about to inject something into you as they were about to get it out of me but then…" Sakura stopped.

"Then what?" Gaara asked, "you went crazy, and started talking really weird it was like it wasn't you, and you started killing people and demanded they heal me and if they touch the baby they would die" she was breathing hard.

"And it was if you had already known I was pregnant, before I knew and your eyes were black, they had healed me but you still were angry and you killed everyone until they finally restrained you.

"You kept yelling the only reason that they wanted the baby dead was because it would be like you" she cried.

He then realized, 'it was Shukaku' **'you called'** he replied, 'did you do that?' Gaara asked the demon, **'I did indeed, as much as she is yours, she is mine'** he said with a serious tone.

'**They were going to kill it, and that baby has a part of me in it,' **Shukaku answered, 'I told you, you liked her' Gaara inwardly smirked, **'I will admit I am a little found of her'** Shukaku admitted.

Gaara broke from his internal conversation, "it was Shukaku" he said to them, Sakura and TenTen looked confused, "who's Shukaku?" Sakura asked.

Gaara sighed, "he is the demon inside of me, he was sealed to my soul before I was born but that's a story for another day, if TenTen is here, I'm sure Hinata, Neji, and Naruto are some where here also,"

"But Sakura the one who saved the baby was Shukaku he doesn't want to lose it because it has a part of him in it, and when they tried to take that away from him, he took over" Gaara finished.

Sakura smiled, "Well tell Shukaku thank you but my heart only belongs to one person"

He stood up and picked her up, "can you walk?" he asked TenTen, she stood up, "yeah I'll be fine"

They continued down the corridors, "Neji-sama!" TenTen called as she saw Neji in a cell, he was barely conscious, he was badly beaten and chained hard against the wall.

He looked up, his eyes went wide, "you have to hurry, Hinata will die if the Byakugan is messed with!" Neji yelled.

Sakura's eyes widened she jumped out of Gaara's arms and ran down the hallway, "Sakura!" Gaara called, "TenTen free Neji" Gaara ordered, chasing after Sakura.

Sakura came up to double doors, she ran through them, she was blinded by the white room and the bright lights.

Her eyes adjusted and she saw Hinata, on an examination table "Hinata!" Sakura called out all the doctor people looked at her.

They're eyes went wide, "it's the women of the demon, if she's here he'll be here soon!" they panicked, and as if right on cue, Gaara came through the doors.

"Run!" they screamed and all exited the room, "well that went nicely…" Gaara said sarcastically, Sakura suddenly felt dizzy and her legs grew weak, she collapsed to the ground.

"Sakura!" Hinata and Gaara called, Gaara caught her before she hit the floor, he then broke Hinata from her restraints.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Gaara asked, she nodded, "they were trying to find out what makes the Byakugan work, but you two got here before they had a chance to do anything"

Then TenTen walked in with Neji leaning on her, "are you ok, Hinata?" Neji asked looking at his cousin, she nodded.

"Where is Naruto?" Hinata asked worried, "I'm right here" Naruto said, they all looked down at a tied up Naruto.

Hinata and TenTen untied him, "you all right?" Gaara asked, "Yea, I'm fine" Naruto looked at TenTen's wrapped arms and legs, "what did they do to you?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh, don't worry about me, they tried to immobilize me, something about my expertise with weapons," TenTen smiled.

"I managed to almost kill one of those girls" TenTen said trying to lighten the mood, "but where are we?" Sakura asked.

They all looked at each other; TenTen spoke first, "I went unconscious after I hit the wall"

"Gaara and I were out, Gaara was paralyzed with poison, and I was out cold" Sakura said sadly.

"I was out, Neji and I, our Byakugan was tricked they did something to create something to disrupt it" Hinata replied.

Neji nodded to agree with Hinata, all looked at Naruto, "well I didn't get knocked out," he smiled; they all had hope in their eyes.

"But…I was blindfolded" he rubbed the back of his head; TenTen and Sakura twitched and hit Naruto.

"Well let's get out of here" Sakura said getting up to try and walk but feel back down, Gaara picked her up bridal style, "I guess I'm still to weak from the 'experimenting'" Sakura sighed cuddling to her Gaara.

"Sakura, look what you did" TenTen said pointing to Sakura's kimono, "you got blood all over it"

"Yea sorry about that I know this was your best work," Sakura apologized, TenTen sighed, "oh well it's no big deal at least you're not dead"

They started down another hallway, "I wonder what they wanted with us?" Hinata whispered as they snuck around.

"You really want to know?" a voice echoed, they all looked around but saw no person, "well, I will tell you since you will never escape," it chuckled.

"Well first we wanted Gaara and his demon, then we found out about his lady's baby," it kept on laughing, "but as we went to retrieve them we found some very interesting people"

"Then we saw the two young Hyuuga's use their Byakugan and wanted to know how that worked, even if we couldn't duplicate it we are just going to rip those white little eyes out and put them in one of our elite" the voice cackled, enjoying their fear.

"Then we found out that blonde boy was the holder of the nine tailed demon, and then that girl with the brown hair has an abnormal skill with weapons, and that intrigued us, but she would not cooperate so we nailed her down"

Then all went quiet, "Oh I almost forgot" the voice echoed, "the Sand lord and leaf princess, well actually it is now Lord and Lady of Sand, we're wanted for other personal reasons"

Gaara was becoming furious, he looked at Neji and Naruto, signaling something, but then they all felt their feet wet, they looked down and the hall was filling with water.

"I was told to not let you leave even if it meant your death" the laughed maliciously.

"Come on!" Gaara commanded, Neji picked up TenTen, and Naruto picked up Hinata and they began running to the end of the hallway.

"There is no escape!" the voice called, they finally made it to the door, Gaara tried to open it but it was locked, 'of course' he thought.

Gaara handed Sakura to Neji who held TenTen and Sakura now, and Gaara began hammering down at the door as the water was rising, now to about Gaara's thighs.

Gaara' knuckles began to bleed until finally the door collapsed in, but there was water on that side too, "damn" Gaara cursed aloud.

He grabbed Sakura and they began running again, the water was now raised to their waists, "What's that?" Naruto asked pointing up.

Gaara looked up, it was a vent "come on Naruto get on my shoulders," Gaara ordered, "now you guys have to get up there" he told the rest.

Hinata went up first and broke the cover to it before getting in; she was in, than TenTen went up.

Sakura went up using all her strength and some help from Hinata and TenTen, and then Neji followed.

Gaara put his hands under Naruto's feet and lifted him up, where Neji and Hinata pulled him up; the water was now up to his chest.

Neji and Naruto put their hands down and Gaara jumped and grabbed them, Neji and Naruto pulled him up, with the assist of Sakura who fell into his arms when he got up their.

"Lets go" Gaara said crawling through the vent followed by Sakura, then Hinata, then Naruto, then TenTen, and in the back was Neji.

As they were crawling Sakura's arm gave way, from lack of blood, she smashed down, "are you ok?" Gaara asked turning his head.

Sakura nodded and got back up, as they continued they felt their hands become wet, they looked down "damn it" Gaara cursed.

They hurried along in the vent, "I see something" Sakura stated, pointing forward, there was a light emitting, from the end.

They hurried down until the reached the end where Gaara punch the vent cover off.

He jumped down to find himself in a bed room, he looked at the bed to find Ino and Sasuke sleeping, he looked back up to the vent, and put his finger to his lips to tell them to be silent.

Sakura jumped down and Gaara caught her in his arms, Hinata and Naruto both jumped down making their impact quiet.

Neji jumped down first and caught TenTen when she jumped, she couldn't handle the impact on her legs because they were still wounded.

Sakura saw Ino and was filled with rage, they all exited the room as quietly as possible, "damn it, if that's where they live, we are in the rock nation" Sakura whispered.

"So" Gaara whispered back, "Rock is right near Sand, and we all need medical attention, and we can't get it here" Sakura paused hoping he would get it.

Gaara's eye's widened, "we have to go, don't we?" he asked, Sakura nodded, than they noticed they were in a palace hallway.

Naruto picked Hinata up again and put her on his back, Neji lifted TenTen to his back also, why they did this was because the guys were faster.

Gaara moved Sakura to his back so he could run faster, they all dashed down the hallway, they came up to the front area and smashed the doors open.

They ran out to find the whole rock army out there, "come on!" Naruto complained.

Gaara smiled seeing all the loose sand everywhere, "hold on" he told them, suddenly a tidal wave of sand engulfed the whole army burring them under.

They dashed over the sand, making a run for the gates of rock, TenTen looked back to make sure they were home free.

Her eyes widened, "that Sasuke guy is coming!" TenTen told Neji, he sped up "Gaara, Sasuke is trying to stop us"

Gaara looked back and glared at Sasuke, Gaara stopped Sasuke with the sand and wrapped it around his legs, he closed his hand and crushed his legs.

Sasuke let out a painful screech, then Gaara caught him again and threw him off in the other direction.

Gaara turned around and speed towards the others taking the lead once again, "we have to go to Sand, to be healed" Gaara told the others.

"But Gaara I thought you ran from Sand for a while," Neji said worried, "I know but we need medical attention and fast," he said looking at the sleeping Sakura in his back.

He looked forward, he was not looking forward to going home yet, but Temari would make sure everything was ok.


	14. Back to Sand

**A/n: Yeah! An even longer chapter! I think the chapters will either be longer or about the same length as this one! It is 9 pages on Microsoft word! Wow the others were either 3,4, or 5! Well I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

They were growing tired of running but the had to make or Sakura and TenTen might die of blood loss.

"Are we there yet Gaara?" Naruto complained, "We should see the village any second now" Gaara answered.

Soon enough the village emerged from the horizon, Gaara's speed increased as he saw it, Neji and Naruto tried to keep up, 'how can he have so much energy?' they thought.

Finally they reached the Sand gates, Gaara sped through them not bothering to wait for the others.

"Was that Lord Gaara?" one of the guards asked, then Neji and Naruto sped past, the guards just looked, "is there a meeting we don't know about?"

Gaara ran up to the palace busting through the doors, "Lord Gaara" the inside guards said surprised, "get the palace doctor" he ordered.

The guards ran off as he took Sakura to the infirmary that was in the palace, soon to be joined with the other four.

Temari ran in with the doctor, "Gaara!" she yelled happily and hugged her little brother, "I was so worried about you" she cried.

She looked down at the sleeping Sakura as the doctor examined her and the nurse looked at TenTen, "why is she still in her wedding dress?" Temari questioned.

"What do you mean?" they all said, "well you said in your letter you were getting married spring 4th" she said puzzled.

"We did get married spring 4th" Gaara stated, Temari's eyes widened, "Temari what day is it?" Gaara ordered.

"Its spring 24th" Temari said losing her breathe, Gaara looked back at the other's who had looks of astonishment on their faces.

"That's not possible, we were had captive for 20 days" Neji said, Temari looked at them in confusion, "I'll tell you the whole story" Gaara sighed and walked Temari out to the living room.

The doctor stood up, "will you all lie down on a bed, I would like to check all of you" he said giving them a warm smile.

"It seems these two are the worst so let me finish with them and then I'll check you all" he said bandaging Sakura's wound and putting medicine on it.

The nurse moved to Neji, "you seem fine, except you have a lot of bruises" he said putting an ointment on them.

Everyone now all healed sat up, except for TenTen and Sakura who were asleep, "the pink haired women, is pregnant" the doctor said calmly.

"What?" they all said, Gaara walked in with Temari behind him, and then Kankuro came in.

Gaara felt his presence and turned around, Temari turned to see what had Gaara's attention, "Kankuro" she said angrily.

"Hello little brother, how is my women," she smirked, Gaara glared at him intently, "she is not your women"

"Yeah" Temari retaliated, "she's Gaara's" clearly Gaara was favored over Kankuro, Kankuro glared at his sister, then he saw Sakura on the hospital bed.

"What did you do to her!" he shouted, "I didn't do anything, and besides if anyone did anything it was you!" Gaara shouted back.

"My Lord, and sir Kankuro please" the doctor interrupted, "I have more important news, this women is pregnant" the doctor finished.

Temari's mouth dropped open, Kankuro smirked, and Gaara didn't show anything, he already knew this, "who does it belong to?" Kankuro asked, not remembering he had never really entered her.

"Well, it is Lord Gaara's" the doctor said to Gaara, "I already knew she was pregnant" Gaara said looking at Sakura's sleeping face.

"Really who told you?" the doctor asked, "Sakura told me, after…" Gaara stopped not wanting to continue.

"Doctor," Temari interrupted, "is everyone ok?" he nodded, "everyone is fine, the two women just need rest they lost a lot of blood"

"Of course I haven't evaluated you, My Lord" the doctor bowed, Gaara sat down on the be next to Sakura.

The doctor began his check-up, "My Lord, so how old is the girl?" Gaara flinched, "16" he said quietly, "16!" the doctor said loudly.

"We're married" Gaara retaliated, "Oh, sorry my Lord, but you know she looks a lot like that Princess from Leaf" the doctor said almost done with Gaara.

"She is the Princess from Leaf" Gaara said annoyed now, the doctor nodded "all done you seem to be fine" the doctor smiled, and looked at the sleeping girl beside him.

"My Lord if I may," the doctor looked at Gaara, "no I do not care what you have to say about the pregnancy it would have happened sooner or later" Gaara huffed out.

"But wouldn't later have been better" the doctor stated, Gaara glared at him, "I said I did not care for your opinion"

Gaara walked over and picked up Sakura, "what are you doing my Lord?" the nurse asked, "I'm not leaving her in here, alone" he glared at Kankuro.

"Neji get TenTen, Naruto, Hinata I will show you to your rooms, we will stay for one day" Gaara said walking out, Temari turned to Kankuro "you try anything and I will kill you"

Gaara had led all the others to their rooms, he came to his old room and opened the door, he laid Sakura on the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed.

He looked at the clock, '7:00pm' he thought, "I guess I'll change" he said to him self walking up to his dresser, he found a red outfit(the one from the episodes where he saves Lee).

Gaara sat next to Sakura leaning against the bed frame, he looked down at the fragile girl beside him, '20 days' he sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara walked out of his room, it was now around 11:00pm, he went out to find a new kimono for Sakura.

From the shadows Kankuro saw Gaara leave the room, he smiled and emerged, he grabbed the door knob and entered.

He looked around, and saw the door to Gaara's bedroom cracked open just enough to where you could see Sakura, illuminated by the moon coming through the window.

Kankuro eased the door open so he wouldn't wake her, he finally entered the room and was standing near the far edge of the bed.

Then from the darkness of the corner of the room, two jade eyes flashed open, "What are you doing Kankuro?" Gaara glared.

Kankuro froze and turned to where the voice came from, he saw two piercing eyes that belonged to his brother.

"B-But I s-saw you l-leave" he stuttered, "do you seriously think I'm stupid, Kankuro, to actually leave Sakura alone in the same house as you" he tried to keep his angry voice down.

"Why do you think I'm not sleeping tonight" Gaara stated, "well shouldn't you sleep, I heard you were captive for 20 days" Kankuro said defensively.

"I was asleep for 20 days, she is the one who needs sleep" he glared, Gaara emerged from his dark corner, totally pissed off.

"Tell me Kankuro how did your legs heal so fast?" Gaara smirked devilishly, Sakura woke up silently and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Gaara honey what's going on?" her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked at Gaara and then over.

Her eyes widened, she looked down to see she still had all her clothes on, she got out of bed and walked behind Gaara, grabbing his arm.

"Oh and by the way Kankuro that was a bushin of me," Gaara smirked, Kankuro frowned, "now I suggest you leave before I get really pissed" Gaara threatened.

Kankuro walked out of the room, running into Gaara's clone which glared at him as he exited.

It walked up and placed the new kimono on the bed before disappearing, "here I got you a new kimono" Gaara said handing it to her.

"Thanks" she said kissing him, then she stripped down not caring if Gaara saw, they were married now.

Gaara's eyes gazed upon what was his, he couldn't stand her just being there, naked.

He grabbed her and threw her on the bad and got on top of her, "Sakura you are mine" he said possessively kissing her.

"Gaara this isn't fair" she moaned, he moved down her neck sucking on her light skin.

"Gaara!" she moaned louder, he continued down her body coming to her breasts, "Gaara this is no fair" she panted.

He smiled, "why?" he simply asked not leaving his spot on her breast, "I'm completely naked and your fully clothed" she panted faster as he moved his tongue over her hard nipple.

He sat up, "besides Gaara I have to get ready look what time it is, he looked at the clock, "1:00am" he sighed, "fine"

He got up and allowed her to dress in the new green kimono, it had slits up the sides to her thighs, the sleeves were like her wedding kimono, Gaara tossed her a katana from his dresser.

"Thanks" she smiled placing it on her side, "you know Gaara I love it when you wear red," she smiled seductively.

"Really?" he said interested, he wound his arms around her waist, "you know what I love you wearing" he teased back, "what?" she asked drawing circles with her finger on his back.

He leaned to her ear, "nothing" he smirked, she giggled "well Gaara sweet-ness, we better get the others if we are going to leave"

He sighed, "and you call me the fun-killer" she laughed, "hold on" he said opening the window, sand rushed in the room creating a gourd.

"There all ready," he smirked, Sakura grabbed several kunai and hid them in her kimono, "lets go" she smiled.

They walked out to the hall, they stopped at the room the girls were sharing, Gaara knocked quietly 3 times.

They opened the door, all dressed in new kimonos, TenTen had tons of weapon scroll hidden, and Hinata had a couple kunai.

Without a sound they followed Gaara and Sakura down the hall where they came to another door, Gaara once again knocked 3 times.

Neji answered the door, he and Naruto were dressed in Ninja cloths, they nodded and then followed Gaara once again.

Then the stopped one more time this time Gaara only knocked twice, Temari opened her door and nodded seeing Gaara, tears came to her eyes and she hugged her little brother.

"Be careful and be safe," she cried hugging him, "and come back" she finished letting go, he smiled at her before she closed the door and deep sobbing could be heard.

They went out the front doors quietly, walking down the streets at a fast pace, Sakura stopped as she heard something.

She departed from them quickly following where the voice was coming from, she turned a corner to see a man threatening a women, as he backed her up to a wall.

"Come on babe" he coxed, "get away from me" she pushed him off and headed near Sakura he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

Sakura walked up and punched him in the face, he smashed against the wall, the women looked at Sakura, "thank you" she said gratefully, "don't mention it" Sakura smiled.

The man can from behind Sakura and placed a knife to her throat, the women gasped, Sakura smiled and started laughing, as she elbowed him then grabbed his shoulders and flipped over him.

Now behind him she kicked back into the wall, "wow, where did you learn that?" the women asked, "I was taught by my father so I could protect myself on the battlefield" Sakura replied.

"Wait aren't princesses they only girls allowed on the war field?" the women questioned, Sakura looked at her, "yeah, oh I'm sorry I am Princess Sakura from Leaf"

"Arigato, Princess Sakura" she bowed and turned to leave, the man from before grabbed Sakura's arms and held them back.

"Let go!" Sakura commanded, "A Princess? Huh? I like to have fun with a princess" he whispered in her ear, she couldn't break free now that he had her arms.

"That's Lady to you, your talking to your Lord's wife" she hissed, the women eye's widened so did the man's "you're Lord Gaara's wife?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter, Lord Gaara isn't here now, and if you're good enough to be his women you must be one hell of a women," he licked her ear, a shiver went up her spine.

'Damn it' she couldn't break free, he moved his hand to try and grab one of her breasts, "you better get your hands off my wife!" a very angry voice came, followed by a even more pissed Gaara.

The man stepped away releasing Sakura, "My lord, Gaara-sama, I did not know she was your wife" he bowed trying to defend himself.

Sakura ran to Gaara, he wrapped on arm around her waist pulling her towards him, "really now? You didn't" he demanded.

"No, no Lord Gaara-sama I had no idea" he said trying to get away, but Gaara's sand grabbed him, "so, then what would 'doesn't matter Lord Gaara isn't here now' supposed to mean"

The man gulped, " and even if she wasn't my wife, just another women like her," he pointed to the women, "I don't think I'd be too happy about that either" Gaara growled.

"I'm sorry Lord Gaara-sama, I promise I will never ever touch another women harmfully again" he said truthfully.

"Come on Sakura, we have to go" Gaara commanded, the women ran off, and Gaara and Sakura left the man.

Once they got back to the street they saw the others waiting, "don't run off like that" Gaara said, continuing forward.

Soon they reached the gate, they walked right past the guards, "Lord Gaara" they saluted.

They all stopped, Gaara looked at Sakura then to the rest "ready?" he asked looking back seeing if anyone was following them, no one.

"Let's go" he ordered and they all sped off, and headed towards moon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around noon now, and they hadn't rested, suddenly Gaara stopped and began to look around, "damn we're surrounded" he cursed.


	15. To many Detours

**A/n" ok I work so hard on this chapter so I really hope you like it! It is defiantly fluffy! but I won't tell you which couple the fluffi-ness is for! Well I am going to camp tomorrow so I won't be able to update till Saturday! I'm really sorry but I'll be gone for a week! Ok well hope you like it! Please R&R!**

"Give us all your money and women," a man who seemed to be the leader, Gaara started laughing, "as if bastards, I don't have time for this"

"Jih-na, please that's Lord Gaara-sama, he will kill you" a woman yelled running up to him, "I can take him" he smirked.

"Jih-na, don't please, I love you" she cried falling to her knees, "get him men!" Jih-na ordered the launched at them.

Gaara let his sand out and caught all them including the leader, "time for you to pay for your insolence" Gaara smirked.

"Please Lord Gaara!" the women called, "I beg you, please spare them!" Sakura looked at the women, fighting with herself on what to do.

Gaara formed sand kunai and first aimed it at the leader, he launched it at him, Sakura ran got in front of it, Gaara's eyes widened as he quickly demolished it.

"Sakura what are you doing?" he question, "Gaara please let them go" Sakura pleaded, Gaara frowned and released them.

Sakura turned to them, "we have no money and I'm sorry but you can not have us I am married to Gaara and Hinata is princess of moon and TenTen is in love with another"

The women came in front of all the men, tears filling her eyes, "thank you so much, please go now" she smiled, Sakura smiled back and nodded.

"Come on" Sakura turned to her friends and they soon took off, Sakura looked back at the women as she waved them off.

Sakura smiled, Gaara came up to her, "why did you do that?" he asked, "couldn't you see that women would have been devastated if you killed him"

"So" Gaara replied, "we didn't know them," Sakura shock her head, "Gaara even if you don't know the person you shouldn't cause them sadness" she smiled.

He smirked back at her, "I think you might be making me soft Sakura" she blushed "good, everyone needs a little soft-ness"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally they saw the forest of moon, and entered it, Neji ran up to Gaara, "we should get there in about 5 minutes" he said to him.

"Good," Gaara nodded, "what's that?" Sakura said pointing to the side and stopping, Hinata walked up to Sakura and activated her Byakugan, "it's a child"

Sakura and Hinata ran over to it followed by the others, "are you ok?" Sakura asked, he started to cry, "My leg is stuck in this hole"

Hinata kneeled beside the kid, "it will be ok" Hinata said smiling at him, Sakura worked the ground around his leg and pulled him free, "thanked pretty lady" he hugged Sakura.

The others finally arrived, "where is you family?" Hinata asked as he hugged her too.

"My mommy lives a little away from here" he said happily, Hinata picked him up, "ok tell us where you live and we will take you"

He pointed, "Over there" then they began, they took off running in the direction he gestured.

As they were running they saw a small house come into view, "that's it" he smiled, "what's that smell?" TenTen asked plugging her nose; the others smelled it and covered their noses.

They came up to the house and the smell was getting stronger, Hinata put the boy down, he smiled "I was glad I got to meet that I got to meet 3 pretty ladies" he beamed.

TenTen giggled at this, "Well go inside now and be more careful," then a women came out, "Hoji" she exclaimed running and hugging the child, "mommy!" he hugged back.

"Lord Neji," the women bowed, "and Lord Gaara" the boy looked at the two figures his mother bowed too.

She looked, "and even Lord Naruto, what do I owe this visit" she bowed again, "we were just returning him home he was stuck" Sakura smiled.

"Thank you" she bowed, "may I ask the names of the one who helped him" Sakura and Hinata stepped forward, "that would be us" Sakura smiled.

"Ah, Princess Hinata and who is your friend?" she looked at Sakura, "Oh, I'm Princess Sakura of Leaf" she introduced, the women bowed again, "I heard of you"

The women turned serious, "My lords," she looked at Gaara, Neji, and Naruto "two women have taken over moon in your absence"

Gaara looked at Neji at each other, "lets go" Neji said he was now angry, Sakura and Hinata waved bye to the two and then they all sped off.

Coming up to the gates of moon, they all stopped Neji and Hinata walked forward, their mouths hung open, Hinata clenched her hands into fists.

She and Neji activated their Byakugan and ran towards the palace, they rest just stared at the village, a lot of it was burnt and some building were still on fire.

There were very few people on the street; Gaara commanded his sand to put out the remaining fires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

they ran down to the palace totally pissed to see their village almost in ruin, some of the people who were on the street saw them, "Lord Neji and Princess Hinata have returned" one shouted.

More people came out to see their rulers; they saw them and began cheering, Neji and Hinata burst through the doors of the palace and marched into the throne room.

There were the two girls from before, "Get the hell out of my nation!" Neji yelled surprising the two girls, "how did you escape?" they asked puzzled.

"That is none of your concern!" Hinata shouted, this made them even more scared, "if you're looking for a fight you got one" the girl named Kikyo replied.

"Bring it on Bitches" Neji hissed, their faces cringed, Hinata and Neji's hands began to glow blue, and the girls looked surprised they hadn't seen this before.

"Scared?" Hinata taunted, than Hinata and Neji charged at the two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TenTen looked at the palace as the walked up to it, "Neji-sama and Hinata looked pretty pissed,"

Gaara, Sakura, and Naruto looked at her, Sakura sighed "TenTen you don't understand how much your people mean to a Lord, Lady, King or Queen, these were Neji and Hinata's people," Sakura stopped.

Gaara started speaking, "and since their people have always backed them up, they get very mad when someone hurts their people, it is like if someone hurt someone you loved"

TenTen looked down, "I didn't think of it that way," Sakura smiled, "here is an example TenTen, when you saw Neji chained up and beaten, what went through your mind?" Sakura asked.

TenTen turned deep red; "well…ugh…I want to rip apart the person who did that to him" she turned even redder.

Sakura smirked with Naruto, the two ran a little ahead, "ok Naruto we have to get those two together" Sakura whispered, Naruto's smirk grew, "and Neji likes her he is just to stubborn to tell her"

The began to maniacally laugh, Gaara walked up to them, "what are you two planning?" he asked not really caring, "the down fall of the world!" she cackled throwing her hands in the world.

Gaara just stared at her, 'I'm married to a psychopath' he inwardly sighed, **'a hot psychopath' **Shukaku put in, 'true' Gaara agreed.

"Sakura I thought we were planning to get Neji and TenTen together?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura hit him hard in the head, "you baka! It was supposed to be secret!" Sakura yelled looking at a now blood red TenTen.

"Playing match maker isn't that a little immature" Gaara sighed, Sakura glared at him, "for gods sake I'm a 16!" Sakura yelled at Gaara, who just rolled his eyes and walked past her.

She twitched and clenched her fists, "fine you be that way Gaara! But your sleeping on the couch!" she yelled, Gaara turned around and glared at her, "Oh and I'm immune to your glare," she smirked.

He growled but then turned back around and headed for the palace, "well I'm going to go see how bad Neji and Hinata beat the crap out of those two girls" Naruto said following Gaara.

TenTen walked up to her, "you ok Sakura?" Sakura looked at her friend, "I'm fine," she huffed, "it's not like I care what the baka says anyway even if he got me pregnant at 16 and just acted like a complete jerk!" Sakura murmured.

"I'll walk with you to your house" Sakura said changing the conversation, they walked down the street; Sakura wasn't paying much attention, until she realized TenTen stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong TenTen?" Sakura asked looking at her friend, TenTen's face turned from shock to anger; Sakura looked to what had TenTen's attention.

Sakura gasped at the sight she saw, well didn't see, TenTen's house/studio was burned down, TenTen fell to her knees and began to cry, "That was my mothers old studio" she cried.

Sakura kneeled down beside her, "you want revenge you better hurry" Sakura said lending TenTen a hand to stand up.

TenTen nodded at Sakura and they both ran towards the palace that wasn't too far off.

They came through the doors and went into the throne room seeing Neji and Hinata beat the living crap out of them.

TenTen walked in Hinata punched one and she flew towards TenTen, TenTen grabbed the girl by the neck, Neji and Hinata looked at the fury in her eyes.

TenTen took a kunai out of her kimono and placed it near her neck, "you destroyed the only thing I had left of my mother!" TenTen yelled angrily.

TenTen swiped the kunai passed her throat, soon blood was stained on her hand, and she threw the women down and looked at the other.

Neji dragged the other women behind him and walked up to TenTen, he was right in front of her he leaned in and was right beside her ear, he asked "what did they do?"

TenTen lowered her head, "they destroyed my home and studio and it was the only thing I had left of my mother" TenTen cried and let her head fall on Neji's shoulder.

He let her stay there for a while, "don't worry I'll make her suffer," he assured her, she nodded in his shoulder trying to hold back her tears, "you know," he began, lifting her face with his finger.

"It's ok to cry when you're hurt" he smiled, then turned around and threw the women who was named Kikyo against the wall, TenTen fell to her knees and began sobbing.

Neji walked up to Kikyo and picked her up by the throat, "you want to know what we went through when you sent us to that heel hole" Neji told her.

She tried to gulp but he tightened his grip, "first I'll show you her pain," he said pointing at TenTen, "I can't show you what Sakura or Gaara felt because you can't ever feel what they felt," Neji hissed.

"Because you could never feel the one you love being tortured right before your eyes, nor could you feel the pain of her, you took away what she treasured most and destroyed it!" he was now becoming very angry.

He smashed her against the wall, "here is what they did to one of my most important people" he shouted, and took out a kunai moved her hand to the wall and smashed it into her wrist impaling her to the wall, Kikyo screamed.

TenTen's eyes went wide as she heard Neji say that, "one of his important people" she whispered, beginning to cry more.

He grabbed her other hand and raised it, then took another kunai out and did the same with the other hand, she screamed again, "It hurts doesn't it" he mocked her.

Her face cringed in pain; Neji grabbed two more kunai and smashed them into her ankles.

Neji pulled his fist back and smacked her in the face, blood spat out of her mouth, Neji glared at her, "I will not allow you to hurt the person I treasure and live to tell about it!" he yelled grabbing another kunai and imbedding it into her heart.

Kikyo's eyes went dark and he head gave way, "get this trash out of here" he ordered a guard and began to walk out passing TenTen.

He stopped beside her and looked down at the huddled figure; he lowered his hand down to help her up.

TenTen accepted his hand, "you can stay here for now," he said looking in her brown eyes, "thank-you…" she trailed off and then collapsed into his chest sobbing.

He led her out of the room, Sakura looked at the dead body nailed to the wall and then smiled, 'it looks as if Naruto and I don't have to do much work'

Sakura caught sight in the corner of her eye a certain red-headed husband of hers; he looked at her then looked in the other direction.

Sakura twitched, 'HOW DARE HE!' she yelled in her mind, she clutched her fist in need of punching something, 'or someone' she looked at Gaara.

She stormed out of the room; Hinata looked at where Sakura had been, then to Gaara who looked uncaring as always.

"Gaara-kun, what did you do?" Hinata asked, Gaara stared at her, "I didn't **do** anything" he snapped and walked out of the room, Hinata sighed and headed up for bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat propped up against the post of 'their' bed and was reading a book, when Gaara enter, he took his shirt and shoes off and headed into the bathroom not closing the door.

He washed his hands and splashed his face with water, "you're sleeping on the couch" Sakura told him not bothering to look up.

Gaara stood in the bathroom door way, "what?" he said glaring at her, "you heard me you're sleeping on the couch" she said again a little annoyed.

"Really?" he asked, Sakura put her book down, "yes" she said dead serious, "make me" he seethed.

Sakura glared at him as he got in to bed, "fine" she said getting up grabbing her book, he stared at her, "and where do you think you're going?" he asked but more demanded.

"I'm going to sleep in Hinata's room," she said turning her back to him, "like hell you aren't" he yelled at her, she turned around and glared at him.

"Yes and there is nothing you can do to stop me" she said slamming her foot on the ground, "fine!" he yelled and threw her pillow at her hitting her in the face.

She ripped it from her face, "I WILL!" she yelled chugging her book at him, it hit him dead in the center of his forehead, she opened the door to the living area of there room/house and stormed to the main door opening it and slamming it behind her.

Gaara steamed as he got up out of bed and preceded after her, "damn women" he cursed aloud.


	16. What's this Twins?

**A/n: Woot woot I'm back camp was awesome! It was my church camp so it was really cool! Well I got another chapter up for all of my wonderful readers…and I have a surprise I will have another story up by tonight! Yea! It is called; When the Bonds of two meet! Well hope you enjoy the chapter and check out the new story!**

She was storming down the hallway and walked up to Hinata's door, she was about to knock on her door when she was grabbed and thrown on someone's shoulder.

She looked to her side to see Gaara carrying her back, "what the hell are you doing!" she yelled.

Gaara rolled his and continued down the hallway, Neji and Hinata stuck their heads out of their rooms and looked at the struggling Sakura.

They looked at each other and shrugged, "marriage"

Gaara walked back in their room and slammed the door with his foot, he threw her on the bed, "Sakura what the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled.

"I don't have anything wrong with me, it's you!" she screamed back.

-

Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and TenTen stood outside the door not needing to lean in to her their shouting.

-

"Me? What did I do?" he rampaged; "you're an insensitive jerk!" she glared as tears began to fall down her face.

He stared at her all his anger rushing out as he saw her cry; he clenched his fist and punched the wall, making a hole.

She looked up at his back, breathing hard; he looked back at her without turning around.

He turned around fully and looked at her fragile form, "I'm…sorry Sakura" he breathed out.

Sakura sat up criss-crossed legs; he walked and sat in front of her mimicking her, "I was not being very…nice about you" he twitched, this was obviously hard for him.

Sakura smiled, "I can sometimes forget that you are only 16…" he trailed off, Sakura's smile grew, and she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Gaara-kun, I forgive you" she giggled, he kissed her, "now would about you?" he smirked.

She looked at him with a confused look on her face, he pointed to his now bruised forehead, she turned red, "sorry" she said hurriedly and kissed it.

"I don't think that will do it," he smirked; she leaned towards him balancing herself with her hands, allowing Gaara to see her cleavage.

He looked at her hungrily, his smirk grew as he eyed her, he pushed her down unable to wait anymore and got on top of her, ripping her shirt off.

She maneuvered her hands and removed his pants and boxers as he fiddled with her last garment off clothing.

Finally removing her bra he grabbed one of her breasts and began to suck on it, Sakura moaned loudly as he traced his tongue around her hard nipple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All their eyes went wide, "oh god, what's with that?" Naruto whispered, "One second their screaming at each other and the next their fucking each other"

Sakura let out more cries of pleasure as Gaara was all over her body, Neji looked at TenTen fighting his urge.

TenTen saw Neji looking at her and blushed madly knowing what he was thinking.

Neji looked down breathing in and out, 'god damn Gaara and Sakura,' they weren't helping him much with his anxiety.

Soon he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed TenTen and dragged her to his room and pushed her against the wall and began kissing her.

They broke away, TenTen looked at him, "what are you doing Neji-sama?" TenTen asked.

He looked at her, he leaned in next to her ear, "you know you mean the world to me TenTen, and you don't have to use sama" he smirked and kissed her neck.

"Neji, I want you to know…" TenTen trailed off enjoying the pleasure of his lips; "I know I love you too" he finished for her leading her to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata stared at what had just happened, "well I'm going to sleep now," Hinata said softly.

Naruto smiled at Hinata, "hey Hinata-chan would you like to go out to lunch tomorrow?"

Hinata smiled, "I would love that" Naruto beamed, "well good night then Hinata-chan" Naruto waved and headed towards his room.

Hinata walked to her room smiling thinking of how tomorrow would go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura giggled, "Gaara…" he trailed up and down her body with his hands, "yes my blossom" he smirked, inserting a finger into her opening.

She let out a cry of pure pleasure, "stop teasing me" she gasped; he smiled and came up to her mouth and kissed her.

Sakura felt his member go into her with ease, "GAARA!" Sakura panted, as they began to speed up their rhythm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura laid her head on Gaara's chest after their 'session'; Sakura traced his abs with her index finger as she looked at the clock.

She smiled, '5:00am' she cuddled up to Gaara, "that's got to be a new record" Sakura giggled.

Gaara still had his eyes shut, "what's a new record?" he asked bluntly.

"7 hours" Sakura stated, Gaara smirked still not opening his eyes as he held Sakura close, "7 hours of fucking, yea I defiantly say that's a new record"

"I'm surprised Neji didn't last that long though," Gaara chuckled, Sakura laughed as she drifted into a sleep.

When Gaara realized she was asleep, he pulled her closer and drifted into his own sleep; Sakura didn't know that he always waited for her to go to sleep before he himself went to bed.

Gaara drifted it his heavy sleep not wanting this savoring moment to end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 9 months later…

"Sakura I think your getting fat" Gaara said from the bathroom, as he stepped out from his shower.

He only wore a towel around his lower half, Sakura glared at him, "no freakin' duh," she snapped at him.

"What I just think your packing on a few extra pounds" he said lazily walking in the room; Sakura hit him in the head.

"Maybe if I wasn't carrying your damn child I wouldn't be so "fat" she retorted, "Hey! it's your child too" he mimicked.

"God women you and you're mood swings" he rolled his eyes, she glared at him, he walked up to her only a hair away.

"You still are the sexiest pregnant women I have ever seen," he smirked and kissed her, she smiled "damn right I am" she kissed him again.

"Well 'm going to go get breakfast so you get dressed" she smiled and went out the door.

Gaara looked after her, "damn even fat that women is sexy," he smirked to himself.

Sakura walked down stairs and headed into the kitchen to see Neji and TenTen in a little make-out session, "Oh please you two are amateurs" Sakura joked.

TenTen stuck her tongue out playfully, "I'm soooo sorry we don't fuck each other for…how ever long it was" Neji retort jokingly.

"It was 7 hours to be exact" Sakura corrected smirking, Hinata walked in, "hey everybody" she greeted smiling.

"Ah!" Sakura winced in pain, "Sakura what's wrong?" Hinata and TenTen asked, "I think it's time" Sakura cried out.

Neji ran out of the kitchen, "Gaara! Sakura is having the baby!" Neji yelled up the stairs, Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand; he only had his pants on.

Hinata and TenTen helped Sakura out; Gaara grabbed her and picked her up bridal style and the rushed to the medical room in the palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara, Neji, Hinata, TenTen, and Naruto sat outside the room, hearing the screams that penetrated the room.

Gaara tensed every time he heard his blossom cry, 'damn it' he thought, 'damn it all, the only time she needs help I can't be there for her,'

Hinata placed a hand on his back, "it will be ok, Gaara" she assured but was interrupted by another scream.

"I can't take this anymore" Gaara yelled as he punched the wall, "Gaara calm down," Naruto said.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!" Gaara shouted grabbing Naruto by the shirt and lifting him up, "how can I calm down when my wife is practically dieing in there and I can't do anything!"

Suddenly the doors opened and a nurse came through, "my Lords and Ladies," she bowed, "you may come in and see the babies, they are very healthy and beautiful"

They rushed in, Gaara practically running they saw Sakura lying in a hospital bed, he walked up to see a worn out Sakura.

"Hey" she whispered, Gaara looked down and his eyes widened, "two," he said under his breathe; Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Twins" Hinata said happily, TenTen pushed through, "what are their names?" she asked.

Sakura looked at Gaara and then down at them, "Yochi, for the boy and Sukai for the girl," she smiled.

"Aww…Earth and Sky" Hinata adored, Sakura handed Gaara the two children.

He looked at them, "wow I didn't know it would feel this good," he smiled; Sakura looked at her now three most precious people and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura now sat on there bed, and stared at Gaara looking into the two cribs playing with the babies.

"Gaara come on, I'm tired you can play with them in the morning" she cooed, Gaara turned back to her and began to laugh.

"What?" she asked crossing her arms, "hey if you were tired you would be asleep…you just want me in bed" he smirked.

Sakura turned red, "do not," she huffed falling back pulling the covers over her, "good night" she pouted.

She felt him get on the bed, "you better not be going to sleep," he amusingly threatened; she turned to him and stuck her tongue out at him.

He kissed her and caught her tongue in his mouth; she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved on top of her.

She felt his hand go up her shirt and grasp a breast, he smiled through the kiss, soon enough all their cloths were off and the lights shut out and they fun began.


	17. Author's Note!

**Big A/n: Ok I was thinking of ending it there, but I do have another idea to continue it, but only if you all want me too, so just so you know it's not like readers block, ok so if you want me to continue then just say so!**


	18. A Break for Mommy and Daddy

**A/n: Yola! I have decided to continue it! Because like a bazillion people wanted me too so I did I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

13 months later…

Gaara sat on the couch in there house type room thing, Sakura was asleep, she'd been up all night care for Yochi and Sukai, 'that woman is so lucky I rarely sleep' he thought.

Gaara was about to cry, 'oh my god they never shut up, they just keep crying and crying, I've tried everything!' he shouted in his head.

"Well I don't know what to do," he sighed he put his hand up and started playing with his sand, he made it swirl and slide and he made different designs.

Suddenly he noticed something, there was no more crying just soft laughter, he looked down at the two children who were trying to catch the sand with their small hands.

Gaara smiled and actually laughed something that no one, except Sakura saw; he played with them making sure they didn't laugh to loud to wake Sakura.

Then something happened some of the sand flew to the two children and they started playing with it, Gaaras eyes widened, **'remember I told you they have a part of me, not big enough to force them to insomnia but to be able to control sand'** Shukaku stated.

Gaara nodded and took the sand back he didn't want them getting hurt and continue to dazzle them with the sand.

Finally after tow hours they fell asleep and Gaara carried them and put them to bed before crawling into his own.

He looked at Sakura she looked so worn out, he couldn't blame her she took care of the kids from morning till Gaara came home with Neji from training themselves and others.

'Only one more month…' he sighed, he didn't want to leave here he liked being with Neji and Hinata, he had even grown to accepting TenTen mostly because Neji married her, but it soon grew into friendship.

But Temari had wrote him and they really needed him back in Sand, she couldn't handle it for much longer and she wasn't going to let Kankuro have it.

Temari also wanted to see her new family badly and that would take a load off the work for Sakura, even though she had TenTen and Hinata.

TenTen had a child too and Hinata was pregnant and about to have her baby and very busy with the nation's affairs; and Naruto help Gaara and Neji with the army training and battle plans.

He knew Sakura didn't want to leave her, TenTen, and Hinata were best friends now.

This was going to be hard, he was thankful his children were too young to talk or make friends so it would be less hard in that area.

Soon Gaara fell asleep before finishing his thoughts on there move back to Sand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up to see a sleeping Gaara beside her; she smiled and looked over to the cribs, 'I wonder how my little darlings are doing?' she smiled and got up quietly.

She went over to the cribs and looked in, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Gaara shot up as sand rushed everywhere, "what?" he yelled, "they children are gone!" she cried.

Gaara's shock was replaced by pure fury; he got out of bed and ran down the hallway followed by Sakura.

They reached down stairs, "the children are…" Gaara stopped seeing Neji holding Yochi and Hinata hold Sakai.

Sakura ran into him not noticing he stopped, they almost fell but Gaara's sand caught them, "where are the…" Sakura cried but then saw the picture.

"We thought you guys deserved a break" Hinata said shyly, Gaara and Sakura stood up releasing a breathe the didn't know they were holding.

"Did we scare you?" Neji joked, Gaara and Sakura glared at him, "why don't you two take the day off and go spend it with each other" Hinata smiled.

They looked at each other and smirked, "ok if you two can handle them," Sakura shrugged, Gaara smirked "and I'd watch out and keep them away from sand"

Hinata and Neji had looks of confusion on their face, "let's just say they inherited a 'special' trait of mine" Gaara laughed and they ran upstairs to change.

Gaara changed into his black attire, (the black outfit when he is Kazekage), Sakura changed into what she wore for the battle with out the metal shin plates.

They crept to the top of the stairs, "ok" Gaara whispered, "we run as fast as humanly possible so they can't take back their offer" Sakura nodded.

Gaara and Sakura dashed down the stairs and ran straight past them, they went so fast the created a gust of wind, that almost knocked Hinata down.

The made it out side, Gaara and Sakura looked at each other and high-fived, "we made it out!" Sakura chanted, "Wait?"

Gaara looked at her, a questioning look on his face, "couldn't you have just gotten us out there with your sand?" she looked at him accusingly.

"Maaaaybe?" he said looking in another direction, she glared at him, "what? I thought it would be more fun" he tried to make an excuse.

She raised an eyebrow, "whatever, so what do you want to do?" she asked, he stood their thinking for a while.

"Ok, I got it, first we go out and have breakfast, then we go rent a hotel room at the nicest hotel, then we go out and relax and have a picnic by the lake, then we can go to the sauna, then we will go out for dinner at the most expensive restaurant and then…" he looked at her sensually.

"We can go back to the hotel and have a nice little 'episode' with no interruptions" he smirked.

Sakura went red, "Gaara why does everything you think of involve sex?" Sakura asked.

"It's not my fault I'm married to the most beautiful woman ever and I haven't had sex with her for over a year" he crossed his arms.

Sakura walked up to him, "and who is this woman?" she asked slyly, "Wouldn't you like to know" he said kissing her.

"I like you plan" she smiled as they walked of to start their day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji and Hinata stood and looked at the door, "wow they're fast" Hinata said, Neji nodded.

"Oh man!" Neji pouted, "That is so unfair" TenTen walked in with Buki, their son, "Yochi and Sakai got the ability to control from sand and you know what else they probably got there chakra control from Sakura"

"So?" TenTen asked, "Well when they grow up they'll be in their army and be the strongest nation army" he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Um, Neji-nii-san, isn't Sand already the strongest?" Hinata questioned, "Exactly now we will always be second best"

TenTen and Hinata looked at each other and started laughing, "man and their armies" TenTen whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara and Sakura sat in a restaurant, Gaara was, well eating like a man, he stuffed his mouthful before swallowing, Sakura sat and watched as she cut hers into small pieces, eating them one by one.

"You might want to take smaller bites, sweet-ness" Sakura suggested, Gaara looked at her, "I don't need to eat smaller bites" he argued, 'stupid male pride' she thought.

Gaara started coughing, Sakura looked up and Gaara swallowed, "I told you" she said calmly.

He glared at her, he hated it when she was right, which unfortunately was most of the time.

They got up and left and headed for the park, it was really pretty and not a lot of people were there, Gaara sat against a large tree.

Sakura went and sat in his lap, he was at least a head taller then her, so he rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her.

"Makes you feel as if your just a normal person doesn't it" Sakura said lazily, Gaara nodded.

Living her in Moon away from all duties, no pressure, and no choice making, it was like heaven.

"I don't want to leave Gaara" Sakura sighed, "I know I don't either, but my…our country needs us and I do miss my sister, and she is not fit for the responsibilities I placed on her" Gaara replied.

Sakura nodded, "you know they can visit all they want" Gaara tried to bring her up, Sakura smiled "I think we should build a palace at the tri-border,"

"You know where Sand, Moon, and Fire all meet, because Hinata will be moving to fire since she married Naruto" she finished.

"Then every weekend we will all go there to see each other," she smiled "I think that's a great idea, we will talk to them about it later," he assured her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TenTen and Neji sat on the couch watching Buki, Yochi, and Sakai play together on the ground, with Hinata on the other couch.

"You have to admit, "TenTen began, "they are the most adorable little children you have ever seen" she laughed.

Hinata nodded, "yes they have Gaara's hair and Sakura's eyes, and they look so cute and innocent" Hinata smiled.

Naruto walked in, "EEEE! It's the babies!" he squeaked, everyone stared at him, "aren't they just the cutest things!" he said poking Sakai in the check.

She just stared at him like he was crazy, "I hope our baby is as cute as them" Naruto picked up Yochi and let him plat with his finger.

Yochi decided to put Naruto's finger in his mouth, "aww he's is so cute" Naruto grinned.

"If it he had dark circles around his eyes and a kanji engraved in his head you could mistake him for Gaara" Naruto joked.

Ever thought Yochi really did look a lot like Gaara, while Sakai looked a lot like Sakura just red hair.

Hinata picked up Buki and TenTen took Sakai, "let's let them play in the courtyard park," TenTen suggested.

They took them out to the courtyard and put a blanket out and set the children down.

"Buki is so sweet" Hinata smiled, "yes I know he reminds me of you Hinata" Neji said sitting beside TenTen.

Hinata smiled as she played with him, Naruto was still having the time of his life with Yochi, and TenTen was playing with Sakai's hair.

Naruto then started laughing randomly, "hey Neji do you remember the first time you and I met?"

Neji went into a thinking pose, then started cracking up with Naruto, TenTen and Hinata just stared at the two.

"Tell us" TenTen persisted, "Ok well see Neji and I know each other through Gaara, I was one of Gaara's good friends and so was Neji," Naruto started.

"So one day Gaara brought both of us to some nation thing, and we met for the first time," Neji continued.

_Flash Back…_

"_Hey Neji I would like you to meet a friend of mine," Gaara said pointing at Naruto, "this is Naruto, he is the leader of Fire, Naruto this is Neji, he rules Moon," Gaara introduced the two._

"_I'll be right back," Gaara said before walking off, "no wonder 'your' friends with Gaara I've heard of moon, so weak, you need a strong ally to mooch off of" Naruto glared._

_Neji twitched, "Moon is a lot better then Fire" Neji retorted, Naruto clenched his fist, "you wish white eyes" Neji's jaw dropped, "let's settle this now fox boy, yea I know bout the demon sealed in the Fire lord" Neji smirked._

_Naruto punched Neji right in the face sending him across the room, Neji stood up_ _Byakugan activated, "it is on!" he yelled._

_They both ran at each other and began beating the crap out of one another shouting stuff about Gaara being his best friends or the opposite._

_Soon Gaara came back into the picture, he sighed knowing this probably would happen, he used his sand and separated the two then dragging them behind him they left._

_End Flash back…_

TenTen and Hinata began laughing, "You guys are such…losers" they laughed together, they all began laughing even harder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Aaaachooo' Gaara sneezed, "bless you" Sakura said, Gaara glared at the palace, 'great their talking about me' he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, "Nothing," was his reply, "well then come on the movie will be starting soon" Sakura said dragging him behind her.


	19. Final Chapter: Home for Good

**A/n: YEA! Final chapter of Deceptive Love! I finished it! Woot woot! Well please enjoy! R&R!**

"Where are they? It is 3 in the morning and they won't stop crying" Naruto teared.

"This is not fair!" Naruto pouted, Neji sighed trying to get his own son to sleep, "do they even sleep?" Hinata wondered.

All them went into deep thought, "You know what I don't know" TenTen said aloud.

Sakura and Gaara walked through the door, "Where have you been?" they all cried, Sakura and Gaara laughed at them.

Sakura went and grabbed Sakai and Gaara grabbed Yochi, instantly the two children fell asleep in their parent's arms.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked, "Good parenting" Sakura smirked; Gaara and Sakura went upstairs and put the twins down in their cribs.

"We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow" he told her, she nodded "it will be weird not living with them" Sakura said as they climbed into bed.

Gaara nodded, he climbed into bed with Sakura and turned the light off, "we will be able to do it, we are going to rule Suna together" Gaara told her.

"Your right if we were able to run away from our lives before we can do it once again, but we won't be running away just leaving" and with that the two fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up, she sat up and looked around the dark room, and she decided to get up.

Sakura walked over to the cribs and looked in at the sleeping Yochi and Sakai; she smiled and walked over to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, when she came out of the bathroom all changed, she saw Gaara standing by the window looking over the village of moon, he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked grabbing his arm, he looked at his wife "I am going to miss this place" Gaara said truthfully, he walked over to the cribs and looked down at the sleeping children.

"We better get ready" he said, Sakura looked at him "I am ready" she stated, he looked at what she was wearing "we have to dress like travelers" Gaara told her.

Sakura changed and so did Gaara, they had brown cloaks and hoods too, "Gaara why do we have to dress like travelers?" Sakura questioned, "Because I want no inconveniences" Gaara stated.

Gaara gathered all their cloths and put it in the bag they used when the came here, Sakura grabbed Yochi who was in a bundle and Gaara took Sakai, who was also in a bundle.

They both walked down stairs to see Neji, TenTen and Buki in TenTen's arms, Naruto, and Hinata waiting for them "I hope you guys make it safely" Hinata smiled.

The others nodded, "we will come visit each other," Sakura smiled at them they all agreed, "you better go before it gets to hot and keep the children under your cloaks to protect them from sand" Neji advised.

Sakura went up and kissed Neji and Naruto on the check, then hugged TenTen and Hinata "thanks all of you, we will really miss you" Sakura said on the verge of tears.

Gaara and Sakura waved as they headed out the village gates, they took off into the morning heading for Sand, Sakura looked at Gaara she knew he would miss this place but she could also tell he wanted to go home.

Sakura smiled at her husband he was so good to her, he always did what was best for her and this was her turn to give back to him, "what?" he asked catching her gaze.

"I love you Gaara" Sakura smiled, he smiled back at her "I love you too" he stared at his beautiful wife; she was so perfect he wanted to give her the world and when they got to Sand he would do just that.

"Well, well what do we have here a couple traveling?" a man asked, all other came out around them, Gaara growled "how many times is this going to happen" Gaara said angrily.

Gaara took out Sakai and handed he to Sakura, "what's that there" the man demanded, Gaara glared at him "it's my daughter bastard now come at me if you wish to die" Gaara hissed, they had their hoods on so you couldn't tell it was Gaara or Sakura.

"Who do you think we are the only person we would even consider taking orders from is our lord Gaara" the man laughed, "really now?" Gaara asked "I think _Lord_ Gaara would be very angry to find you hassling innocent people" Gaara sneered.

"You won't be able to tell him, one he is not in our nation right this moment and two you would never make it since we will kill you here" he snickered, all the men joined in, they stopped hearing the 'traveler' beginning to laugh.

Gaara pulled his hood off, the men's eyes went wide, a smirked crossed Sakura face 'they are so dead' she laughed to herself, "L-Lord G-Gaara" the men panicked.

Gaara had an evil smirk, "what happened to that courage you just had saying you would kill me" the men backed away, "don't run away!" Gaara cackled and caught them all with his sand.

Gaara was laughing as he crushed all they're bodies, he walked up to Sakura and took Sakai again and they continued their way to Sand which they were now in.

Finally Sakura saw the village of Sand arrive over the horizon, Sakura sighed in relief as they approached the gates, they finally walked up to the big gates, "State you business" a guard said.

Gaara looked at the two, he had out his hood back on, they remained silent, "I said state your business" he said again, Gaara and Sakura both looked at each other then nodded.

They both pulled their hoods down to reveal their faces, "my Lord Gaara and Lady Sakura" they both bowed, "you have returned" they stood with smiles on their faces.

"Tell me guard how has my nation been doing while I was away?" Gaara asked, "My Lord it has done around average but now that you are back we will once again be very prosperous"

"And what of my brother, Kankuro?" Gaara demanded, "Lady Temari has put him in a special cell, he has been very…" Gaara nodded at him, "no further explanation is necessary" Gaara said as hey opened the gates and Sakura and him walked in.

Gaara and Sakura took Sakai and Yochi from beneath their cloaks, the guards looked in awe, "My Lord are those…" they trailed off, "yes this is my son and daughter" Gaara said as Sakura walked on.

"It's Lord Gaara!" shouts were heard, "and Lady Sakura!" others said, they reached the Sand palace and continued in, a guard lead them to the throne room, where Temari sat lazily.

A servant came in, "My Lady you have four visitors" he said, "tell them to go away" she sad sadly, she missed her brother and knew he would be coming home in a couple days.

"I don't think you want to do that, Temari" Gaara smirked walking in, "GAARA!" Temari yelled and ran and hugged her brother, "I missed you so much and Sakura!" Temari hugged Sakura.

She looked and saw them holding something, Temari looked and saw their faces, "THERE'S TWO!" she squealed, Sakura nodded "Sakai is the girl and Yochi is the boy" Sakura smiled.

"Well now you two can finally rule Sand with no interruptions," Temari smiled, "I know you two must be tired so you go rest and I'll watch them for now"

Gaara and Sakura nodded, they went upstairs to Gaara's old room, Gaara smiled as he walked in, nothing had changed, he and Sakura pulled off their cloths and changed into stuff to sleep in.

They climbed into bed and immediately Sakura fell asleep, Gaara caressed her face with his hand, "I'm glad you are mine Sakura, I wouldn't want anyone but you," he smiled.

Soon he too fell asleep awaiting for their first day as rulers of Sand.

**END!**


End file.
